Rose Weasley's Rules
by KenpoChick
Summary: Rose Weasley's always lived her life by the Rules. But, do they apply anymore? When you've suddenly become a Prefect, your family gets crazier by the second, and you're blackmailed into doing the unthinkable, perhaps it's time to create a few new ones...
1. The Rules and the Incident

**So, chapter one! Here's the obligatory message: If I was J.K. Rowling, I'd be:**

**a) Rich**

**b) Published**

**c) Famous**

**I am...**

**D) None of the above.**

**So, clearly I'm not J.K., and none of the characters mentioned in the books belong to me. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, and tell me what you think!**

_

* * *

__September 4th _

Let the record show that I, Rose Weasley, am the only sane person left at Hogwarts. Yes, _me. _Scary, right?

But, unfortunately everyone else has gone completely mad. The headmaster, the professors, even the students. _Especially_ the students.

Here, in order, are Rose Weasley's Top Ten People Who Need to Have Their Heads Examined:

**1) Gabrielle Phillips**

I never would've suspected Gabby was insane. She was my best friend from the time we met on the train four years ago. She's been my partner-in-crime, the wind beneath my wings, the girl who let me steal from her killer shoe collection. That's why it makes me even sadder to report that Gabby is a nutter. She's also my ex-best friend now. She may have some amazing boots, but not even bribery can convince me to forgive her for the Incident. (Unless it's those Manolos...no! Stay strong, Weasley.)

**2) Scorpius Malfoy**

I hate him. I hate him so, so, much. Do you know he's been trying to beat me at _everything _since the _2nd year_? (He should know by now-I always win.) He was also in all my classes until this year. He's just so...ugh. He teases me mercilessly, he bugs me, and he (and all his friends, as a result), insists on calling me Red. I _hate _the name Red. I've considered dying my hair just to get them to stop calling me that. He's insane because...well what sane person decides to make a poor girl's life miserable?

**3) Minerva McGonagall**

I always thought McGonagall was a pretty smart woman. But, then she made a HUGE mistake. She, for reasons unknown, decided I would make a good Prefect. ME! Did I mention I'm a prankster? Gabby and I have tried to continue my family's legacy, what with Uncle George and Uncle Harry's dad. We've explored every nook and cranny of the school, and pulled off a whole bunch of classic pranks. Water balloons, fireworks, and everything in between. So, what qualifies me to be a Prefect? Yeah, I make good grades, but that's only because Mum would skin me alive if I didn't, and losing to Scorpius would be an embarrassment. When I asked her, all she said was, "I think you would do well with some responsibility, Miss Weasley." What the hell's that supposed to mean? Utter madness.

**4) Albus Potter**

I love my cousin. Really, I do. We're the only Gryffindors in the lot, me and him, and he's my age. He's always been my favorite cousin. But, what possessed him to start dating Kennedy Schultz? She's a ditz. She only likes him because he's a Chaser on the Quidditch team. He told me once he'd rather eat a live jellyfish than go anywhere near that bitch. Now, he's sucking face with her any time I see him. I wish he'd never gone popular last year. They've already started molding him into one of their Pod-People. Le sigh.

**5) Georgie Macmillan**

Georgie's a good guy. Head Boy, good grades, nice to everyone. But, unfortunately, he too has succumbed to the madness. Who in their right mind would think it was a good idea to put me and _Scorpius _together on rounds ALL YEAR? An entire school term? Ha! The school will probably be burnt down within the first fifteen minutes. Poor Georgie. The arson that he unintentionally caused will torture him for the rest of his life.

**6) Savannah Thomas **

Ok, Savvy's not too crazy. Or at least, she wasn't, until she jumped on Gabby's crazy little delusion train. Wildly infatuated with me my arse. There's absolutely NO proof.

**7) Kennedy Schultz**

Kennedy's head needs to be examined only because she's too perfect. She gets great grades, plays for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and she's on top of the Hogwarts food chain. The only sign she isn't some android sent by the aliens to observe us is that she's a bitch. That and she's dated all three members of the Trio. For such a smart girl, you think she'd have better taste in boys. (Though her dating Malfoy is better than her sinking her talons into Albus.)

**8) Louis Weasley**

Traitor. What kind of Weasley goes into Slytherin? Worse yet, he's a member of the Trio. This one needs a head examination for multiple reasons, but the main one: He actually chooses to be Scorpius's best friend. Who subjects themselves to that kind of torture?

**9) Rowan Nott**

Rowan rounds out the Trio. Everyone knows his family history. Grandfather was a certified Death Eater, father was about to join before Voldemort's fall. He and Scorpius have a similar history, but there's one difference between the two: Scorpius shies away from his family history. Rowan embraces it. Why anyone would want to embrace _that_ is a mystery to me.

**10) Sybil Trelawney**

I mostly just threw her on here to round out the list. But, she is certifiably crazy.

So, here's Rule Number 1: NEVER let any of those people into your life. (Unless they're teachers. Then, just let them in as little as possible.) They will screw it up somehow, and then where will you be?

I've lived by the Rules ever since 3rd year, when I found this girl's old notebook. The girl, who I found out was named Devi, wrote down all the "rules of survival" for Hogwarts with a couple of her friends. The list is long, with everything from, "Drop History of Magic the minute you can do so." to, "Don't eat the casserole if it's Tuesday." (You really shouldn't, for reasons unknown. It tastes disgusting on Tuesdays, no matter what.) The Rules have never led me astray. In fact, they've been extremely helpful. I occasionally adjust rules to fit my own situation, but other than that, I follow them as written. You can't argue with quality work like that.

Now, I'm documenting the rules for you, in the hopes that maybe you can do better than I did. Because, while the rules may help, something will go wrong. Or, if you have my luck, everything will.

You've been warned.

* * *

**Rule Number 1: Follow all the Rules, no matter how stupid you think they sound. The Rules were all created for a specific purpose, and they'll help you in the long run. **

Gabby and I are night owls. When Savvy and the others have gone to sleep, the two of us are usually just gearing up. Normally, night time is when we have our little adventures. But, that night, we had no plans, and Gabby was too interested in hearing about my train wreck of a day to leave. She giggled, "You and Scorpius...all year...Oh, that's just perfect!" She, like everyone in the 5th year, knew of the long-standing rivalry between us.

She mused, "You know, I don't think this can just be coincidence. Maybe...maybe Scorpius requested to have rounds with you!"

I rolled my eyes. Gabby liked to romanticize Scorpius and I. "Gabs, Georgie picks the pairings. There are no requests. It's just my luck that R and S are right next to each other in the alphabet."

"Or, it's the fates saying you two are destined to be together." She said, no trace of irony in her voice.

"Well then, screw destiny." I replied, "Because I hate Scorpius Malfoy, and I always will. Nothing can change that."

Gabby raised an eyebrow, a strange expression on her face, "Oh, really? So, nothing could ever make you like him?"

I should've known something was wrong there. The way Gabby asked it, the raised eyebrow, it all spelled D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R for Rose Weasley. But, I didn't know that. I just said adamantly, "_Nothing _could make me like Scorpius Malfoy."

Gabby smiled mysteriously, and little alarm bells began ringing in my head. That look was never, ever, good either. She got up off my bed, walked back to hers, and laid down, whispering one last thing to me before she fell asleep, "Famous last words, Weasley."

* * *

"C'mon, five more minutes..." I said, hearing the relentless beeping of my alarm in my ear. I was definitely not what you'd call a morning person. I rolled over and reached for my dresser, feeling for my wand. But, I didn't feel the smooth willow wand that always sat in the exact same spot. My eyes flew open. My wand wasn't there. It was _always_ there. In that exact spot. I know, because if I don't put it there, I lose it. I'm not the best at keeping track of things.

I got out of the bed and went down on my knees, frantically searching through my drawers and under the dresser, praying it had just fallen somewhere and I'd find it. But, it was nowhere in sight. My eyes darted around the room, but Savvy, Isabelle, and Clio were still asleep. Only Gabby's bed was empty...which was odd, because Gabby was the latest sleeper of all of us. Oh, God.

This _would _be Gabby's idea of a joke. She had her sadistic moments, and she'd think it was hilarious, me searching everywhere for my wand, only to find out she'd had it the entire time. I had to find her. Once I found her, I could murder her. I wouldn't get sent to Azkaban; I'd be doing a service to society. They'd probably give me a medal.

I threw on a pair of ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and the first pair of robes I got my hands on. I slipped on some ratty black sandals and put my hair into a messy ponytail, running out the door as fast as my feet could carry me.

* * *

People are not nice. Don't believe all that "faith in humanity," crap, they aren't. At least, the kids at Hogwarts aren't. I know I don't look like a super model. But, that does NOT mean you have to openly stare and point as I run past. I felt I had a right to yell at those second years. Perhaps it wasn't very prefectly behavior, in retrospect. Then again, I was never very prefectly in the first place, was I?

I made it down to the Great Hall in five minutes flat. Not bad, considering I started on the top floor. Maybe I should consider founding a track team? Unfortunately, Gabby was nowhere to be found, and I was hungry. I took a bit of a break from my search, sitting down to eat a couple of pieces of toast, and to do my daily bugging of Rodger Corner.

Rodger is far, far, too serious, in my opinion. Studying, Prefect rounds, and tutoring, that's his life. At first, I thought old Rodger must just let loose when he's with friends. Then, Al told me he had no friends outside the Obsessed Scholars Society, and I knew what I had to do. I had to show him how amazing fun was. How wonderful it was to be completely nonsensical. So, for quite some time now, I give him a few moments of Rose to compensate for the rest of his boring day.

"Hola, Rodgito." I trilled, sitting next to him, spreading a thick piece of butter on my first piece of toast. I may be a little bit obsessed with it, according to my friends. I usually eat 4 pieces for breakfast and nothing else. It's not my fault. The house-elves just manage to make the crunchy bread too damn good to be resisted.

Rodger sighed, "Look Weasley, can you just go and torture someone else for once? I'm tired, and I don't have time for this." His eyes were pleading, and for a moment, I considered it. Then, I remembered my mission here: Make Rodger get some fun in his day. Like vitamins. I couldn't let the poor boy go without his vitamins, could I? They were what made the chest hair grow. Rodgy would just have to choke them down, no matter how nasty they tasted. (Though I'm sure my actual flavor would be fruity and delicious.) He would suffer without them, and I am 100% against pain and suffering of any kind. (Unless it happens to Scorpius, Kennedy, or, at the moment, Gabby.)

I replied cheerily, "No can do, Rodgy. Not before I impart my wisdom." Rodger rolled his eyes, but let me continue. My smile widened. Maybe I was actually getting through to him. I continued, "Today, I want you to consider jelly. Grape jelly, raspberry jelly, petroleum jelly. Whatever kind you want. I want you to think of the merits of said jelly, and what fun things you could do with jelly, like dumping it on Malfoy's head. I also want you to think of tangerine jelly. Or even better, bacon jelly. What would bacon jelly taste like? Would you ever consider spreading it all over yourself and seeing if dogs would come? I think Hogwarts has an astounding lack of dogs. So, Rodger, do you understand today's assignment?" The boy just continued staring at me. How rude. "Ok, then. Remember the jelly! Bye now!" I grabbed my final piece of toast and took a big bite out of it as I ran out to the grounds. I could've sworn I just saw a flash of blonde out there...

* * *

Sure enough, Gabby was leaning against a wall in the Courtyard, smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "Looking gorgeous as ever, Rosie." She said perkily.

"Shut up, Gabs." I growled, "Where is IT?"

"Where is what?" She asked, feigning innocence. "Oh...you mean this, I presume?" She opened her left hand to reveal my wand, as perfect and pristine as ever.

I let out a sigh of relief. And I was worried she'd do something crazy. Pshaw. "Oh, thank Merlin." I said, reaching for the wand.

But, Gabby closed her hand and put it behind her, waggling a finger, "Ah, ah, ah." She sing-songed, "Not just yet. You have to do me a favor first, Rosie."

Oh, no. Not good. "What kind of favor?" I asked warily.

She twirled a lock of blonde hair around her finger as she answered breezily, "Oh, nothing really. It's barely even an issue. I just want you to ask Scorpius Malfoy to go on a date with you."

WHAT? Me and SCORPIUS? She wants me to-

I'm not about to-

What kind of shit is this?

I'm not asking him.

The end. That's that.

"No way." I said firmly, "There's no way in hell I'm doing that. Now, gimme-" I reached for Gabby's hand, but she held it high above me. Curse being short!

"That's too bad." She replied, "Guess you won't be getting your wand back anytime soon."

"I'll report you Gabby, I swear I will. Why are you doing this to me anyway?" I moaned. Some kind of a best friend she was.

Gabby's face softened, "Look Rose, you know I love you. But, you know how you are with Rodger? Tough love and all that? Well, that's my new technique. I want you to see what's staring you in the face, and if this is what it takes to get results, so be it. Plus, it's payback for that awful prank you played on me last year with Carter Owens. You knew what he meant to me, yet you did it anyway. So, I'm just executing some well-deserved payback." I thought that would be the end of it. She'd give me back my wand, and this would all be over. Just a joke. My appearing as a slob in front of the whole school would be enough.

But, Gabby's smile turned into a smirk, and she continued, "However, you aren't going to report me. You aren't going to do anything. I'm your best friend, and you love me. That, and I could throw your wand into the Whomping Willow behind me and let it get savaged."

"You wouldn't." She wouldn't really do that. Gabby may be a lot of things, but she's not crazy. She's not that heartless.

Gabby raised her hand like she was readying to chuck it behind her. "Do or die, Weasley." She looked at me expectantly.

Which was it? My wand or my dignity? Could I Obliviate everyone in the vicinity after I did it? Could I simply take it with force? Was she even serious? I couldn't afford to test it.

"Fine." I mumbled, not wanting to say it any louder, "I'll do it tomorrow."

She shook her head, "Oh, no. You can do it right now. I don't want you wriggling out of this." Damn it. That was my only plan. She added, "I keep your wand until you do it, Rose. So, hop to. What will you do in class tomorrow without a wand?"

I looked over at the elm tree by the edge of the lake, and sure enough, he and the other members of the Trio were there. Louis was tickling Marissa, Kennedy's best friend and head of the Harem that surrounded the Trio. Ever since Kennedy had decided to hook up with Al (which I'm guessing had something to do with Uncle Harry being the savior of the world), Louis has been steadily working his way through the Harem. Trying to ease the pain, I suppose. I don't think a girl's ever dumped him before. Rowan was aiming at a Ravenclaw, and talking with Scorpius, who sat next to him.

I didn't approach Scorpius. Scorpius approached me. Approaching Scorpius meant looking like I actually wanted to spend time with him, which I didn't. But, I had no choice. His friends weren't just going to disappear. I'd have to do this thing in front of them, too. How would I ever live this down?

I seriously considered letting her do it. Just letting her chuck my wand into the tree. Part of me thought she'd back down if I challenged her. Part of me just didn't want to do this, to have my nightmare come true. But, if my wand really did go into that tree, it would be months until I could get a new one. I'd fail out of my classes. I couldn't do that with OWLs at the end of the year. I needed that wand more than anything. So, I gulped, summoned all that long-dormant Gryffindor courage I was alleged to have, and walked towards the tree.

* * *

I stood at a respectable distance from the tree, about 5 feet, give or take. I wasn't going any closer than I had to. "Scorpius!" I called, hoping I sounded tough.

"Heeeyyy, Red!" He called, stretching out the first word, "Come to hear about how I'm going to beat you on the Arithmancy test?"

I rolled my eyes, and scoffed, "As if, Malfoy. You've beaten me...what, twice in three years? You couldn't beat me if you cheated off Kenneth Boot's paper, which I'm assuming you did." Bad way to start a date invitation, I know. But, it's a reflex. Scorpius insults, and I volley back. It's an easy routine.

"Caught me, Red." He answered, a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face. The prat didn't just know he cheated. He was proud of it. "And, I only lose to make you feel better. It wouldn't be fair to a girl like you if I showed my true genius."

"Look, could you just get over here already?" I called impatiently. I'd lose my nerve if we kept this up. Either that or I'd start giggling. Then, I may start drooling, and Merlin knows how great that would look. I really need to stop chewing gum when I talk to my sworn enemies. It looks bad if you drool when you talk to them. Really pathetic.

Scorpius actually did what I said, surprisingly enough. He shoved himself up off the ground and strutted over. "Where's the fire, Red?" He asked, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. Well, excuse me for interrupting. I'm sorry cut in on your oh-so-important tree-sitting session. "Besides your hair." He added, the smirk creeping back. Did Scorpius ever stop smirking?

I was suddenly nervous. Not just because I hated Scorpius. Because...I don't know. It was a feeling I couldn't quite identify. It made my stomach into a butterfly house. I felt a little dizzy. I needed to get the words out while I still could, "Erm...Do you-Well, I want to-No, I don't want to. No, wait!"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "Was I supposed to understand that?"

I sighed. Let's start this again. Rose makes the worst mistake of her life, take two. I take a couple of deep breaths, but as soon as I'm calm looking at Malfoy's face sets me off again. How the hell am I going to do this? After a few moments, Scorpius looks at me and says, "Kaaaay. Well, I'm gonna be going, Red. Prepare to lose tomorrow!"

The moment he turned his back, my stupid mouth chose to work again, and I blurted, "Doyouwannagooutwithme?"

Scorpius stopped dead, spun on his heel and faced me. Louis's head snapped up, and Marissa's mouth hung open. Clio and Savvy, who had just come outside, were staring at me in shock. I just stood there, trying to focus intently on a tree. Pretty tree. Nice healthy army green leaves, a few things carved in the trunk, good branches for climbing. Scorpius, clearly confused, said, "Say that again, please."

"Do you want to go out with me?" I enunciated, hating myself. Oh, Merlin. What was I doing? I stared harder at the tree. I wondered if squirrels lived in there. I wondered if I could join them if they did.

Scorpius was, for the first time in recorded history, speechless. Everyone was silent, staring at either me or him. But, after a very long pause, he said, "Uh...yeah. Sure."

My jaw dropped, and I must have gaped at him for a solid minute. I'd imagined many scenarios while I was doing all my Ums and Erms. But, none of them involved a yes. Explosions, the Apocalypse, and a hole in the ground swallowing me up, yes. An actual acceptance? Never.

Scorpius seemed to regain his confidence somewhere in there, because he walked back to me, put a hand under my chin, and pushed my mouth closed. "You'll lose your gum that way, Red." He said breezily, "So, does this mean you admit it?"

"What?" I asked warily, trying to act normal.

"That I'm a babe magnet?" He replied, smiling crookedly.

I snorted, "In your dreams, Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Weasley. This just proves it. Even _you _can't resist me."

In a voice oozing with sarcasm, I threw a hand over my heart and said, "Oh, yes, Scorpius! Light of my life! Angel of my world! I couldn't live another day without you!" What can I say? I'm a drama queen. I figure after all this embarrassment, I might as well go out with a bang.

He said, "Calm down, Red. I know you want me. You don't have to be such a drama queen about it."

"This is barely a pity date, Malfoy. I felt sorry for you after seeing your last scores in Transfiguration." I retorted.

"Oh, right, Weasley. Face it. You want me. You want me _bad._" He said triumphantly, as if that's the last word on the subject.

"The only thing I _want _is to know what kind of sick joke the universe has been playing on me by sticking me with _you!_" I yelled, stomping off.

_That's it, _I thought, _He and I won't actually have to go out. He'll blow it off as a joke. _But, the boy remained as stupidly unfazed as ever. "See you tonight at rounds, Red! We can talk more about how sexy you think I am!" He called after me.

I thrust my hand out in front of Gabby, and she put the wand in my hand, looking pale. "I'm sorry." She stammered, "You know, I never actually meant to go through with it."

I raised a hand, and sighed, "Just...save it, Gabs. I really don't want to talk right now."

Clio looked at me, and asked in a shocked voice, "Who _are _you? Honestly, you and _Scorpius_?"

I raised my eyebrows, and said, "You know, sometimes you think some crazy things, but you never go through with them. This time I just said what the hell and did it. I'd like to see you try something like that." I hope Gabby appreciated that. It was the last favor I was doing her, not ratting her out.

"What the hell indeed." Clio laughed, "Well, good luck with that one."

I'd need good luck, alright. I didn't know it, but what I'd done would be throwing a lit match into an oil spill. That was when everything went from ordinary to completely insane.

So, my second tip to you is the following: Never just say, "What the hell?" and do something completely nuts. If so, be prepared to live with the consequences. Trust me, they'll be life-changing.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? Funny, good, terrible? Whatever you think, review and let me know!**


	2. Gossip is in the Air

_September 4th _

**After a long break, Chapter 2 is here! Thank you to those of you who reviewed, or put this story on Alerts or Favorites. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**

* * *

****Rule Number 7: Try to avoid being the subject of gossip. The people at Hogwarts are starved for scandals, and are sure to rip you to shreds. **

I avoided civilization for as long as possible after that. I hoped that perhaps in my absence, everyone would forget the Incident. So, I holed up in the Room of Requirement. (James showed it to me in 3rd year. God, I miss him. Al's lovely, but he never understood the value of pranking the way James and Fred did.) The room did as I asked and gave me food and a bed, and locked the door behind me. Gabby knew about the room; she probably wouldn't think to look there, though.

I did homework. Lots and lots of homework. I figure now I have to keep up my grades, or else I get demoted back to regular student. That might be a good thing. I could escape rounds with Scorpius. I had my first one tomorrow night. Could I catch some sort of deadly flu between now and then? Nah, I don't want to die. I'll just stay here until this all blows over. Like in a decade or so. I just wish there was something more entertaining in this room. I've doodled enough for my hand to cramp.

Ooh, the Room responded to my call for something to entertain me. It came up with...a couple of books and a soccer ball? Is the Room serious? Where is the computer? The television? A library? Oh, well. I could leave the room for just a second and go exploring in the junk room. That's where I found the notebook in 3rd year. Perhaps I'll find more from of the Books of Devi.

Oh, right. You've only heard me mention the Rulebook. Well, in the Rulebook, Devi and her friends scrawled little side notes in. Extra nuggets of information, doodles, and frequent references to diaries, or lists, or other books they'd written. We've concluded that there were only five Books of Devi, and all of them were somehow connected to the Rulebook. Unfortunately, searches have never turned anything up. So, no personality quizzes, or journals, or whatever we might have found. Le sigh.

Well, it's a risk, but I'll go out for two seconds if it means I'm not so bored. I unlock the door, peek outside to make sure Gabby's not right outside or anything, and creep out into the hall. I concentrate hard, _I need the room full of hidden things. I need the room full of hidden things._

"Oy, Weasley!" Damn it. I turn around to see my idiot cousin marching up to me. "Where've you been?" Louis asked, sounding annoyed.

I, being as suave as I am, shrugged and said, "Oh, you know. I've been...places. Here, there, everywhere. That place over there. The place to the left of that place over there. All the places."

He crossed his arms, and scowled. "No shit, Rose. Seriously, where've you been? You can't just pull a stunt like that and then up and disappear."

"What stunt?" I replied, feigning confusion. I was going to play dumb about this whole thing. That would work.

His frown deepened, "Oh, I don't know, the one where you decided to ask out my best friend, who you've hated your whole life? I always knew you were a piece of work, Red, but _this_?"

"_Don't _call me that." I growled, "Now, what are you on about? I never did anything to you."

"Don't play innocent, Rosie. We all know you like your jokes. You just can't go around hurting people in the process." He retorted.

"I'm not playing anything!" I insisted, "Honestly, this wasn't a joke. I just did it because I felt like it. I'm not hurting anyone! Scorpius knows it's stupid, I know it's stupid-that's all that matters."

His expression changed rapidly, and he chuckled, "You sure about that?"

"About _what_?" I snapped. I was sick of Louis's mind games. Why couldn't he just tell me what he was talking about?

"Nothing." He turned sideways, ready to leave, repeating, "It's really nothing. But, nobody gets hurt here, right?" I nodded, and a hint of a smile crept onto his face. "Good. Just make sure it stays that way."

He walked off, whistling to himself, and I waited until he was halfway down the hall before trying to open the door again. But, Louis chose that moment to turn his head and yell, "Can't hide forever, Rose!" Damn. Does he have eyes in the back of his head or something? Unfortunately, now all eyes were on me, so I just stepped away from the tapestry, and walked away, sensing the eyes that followed me down the hall. I didn't know exactly where I planned to go; I just knew I had to get the attention off me.

* * *

The attention didn't go away. Word spread fast at Hogwarts, which meant everyone knew about this morning. I heard silence as I walked by, but tell-tale whispers were always at my back. I walked into the dormitory, and slumped down on my bed, relieved to have a moment of peace. Gabby and the others must be going to dinner.

"So, you and Scorpius, huh?" I jumped up, and turned to see Isabelle sitting on the bed behind me, twirling a lock of black hair around her finger.

"Oh. Hey, Izzy." I said, sighing in relief.

She nodded in greeting, then mused, "You know, I always thought you two might get together someday."

I felt my face heat up, and I replied, "We aren't _together_. I just asked him out on a lark."

She ignored me, "I'm surprised Scorpius didn't ask you first. But, then again, he always was a bit slow."

I rolled my eyes, "Scorpius would never ask me out. I'm not that type."

She leaned closer, "Really?"

"Really." I nodded. What was it with my roommates and Scorpius?

"Well, then. I'm off to eat. You coming?" She stood up and moved towards the door.

"I think I'd like to tame the rat's nest that's on my head first, but I'll be down in a second." My hair looked truly awful. Most times, appearance didn't bother me, but all the staring had made me more than a little self-conscious.

"See you down there, then. Say hi to Scorpius for me." She smiled mysteriously, and left. What was it about Isabelle? No one knew much about her, except Clio. We were all fairly close, but when it came down to it, there were two distinct groups in our dorm: Gabby, Savvy, and me, and Clio and Isabelle. I knew she had connections in Slytherin. Her older brother and younger sister were both snakes. But, I never knew how exactly that connected her to Scorpius and Kennedy and that lot. All I knew was that she was a pureblood, and her being in Gryffindor was a surprise to everyone, including Iz herself. Knowing her, I doubted we were getting much more than that.

* * *

The walk down to dinner was pleasant, only because I was late, and there was no one staring at me. However, the actual walk to the table was excruciating. Most people stared covertly; a few made no effort to hide their interest. I chose to stare right back at them stonily, my mouth a thin line. I wasn't about to cower at a bunch of gossiping harpies. Lots of people looked down uncomfortably, or winced at my stare. I smiled faintly, glad that even with whatever was going on, I still had certain things I could control.

I sat down between Savvy and Clio, across from Gabby. She didn't look at me, but said cautiously, "Hey."

"Hey." I replied. The awkward silence that followed seemed to last for hours rather than seconds.

Savvy broke the spell, "C'mon, you two." She said, making no efforts to hide her annoyance, "You're better than this. Gabs, you did something stupid. Rose, you did something stupid, too. You're both idiots, yeah? Now, kiss and make up."

"Sorry." Gabby muttered, looking at the floor with great interest. "I got...carried away."

"I'll say." I grumbled, earning myself a kick in the shin from Savvy. What had I done, anyway? Gabby had forced me into it, and I'm assuming Savvy knew that by now.

"Rosie, you and Gabby have known each other since you were five years old. You can't lose each other over this." Savvy said. I had met Gabby on a playground near our house when I was younger. She pushed me off the swing because she wanted a turn. I then got up, dusted myself, and shoved _her _off. How this led to friendship, I'm still not sure. But, Gabby and I became fast friends after that day. We did everything together. "So, apologize, and then things can go back to normal."

"Fine." I scowled. "Gabby, I'm...ew." I was right in the middle of my apology, when I noticed the horror movie happening just behind her.

"What?" Gabby asked. She turned to see what I was looking at , and wrinkled her nose. "Oh, God. Get a room, will you?"

Al and Kennedy were both sitting at the Slytherin table, (even though Al was clearly not a Slytherin, the little traitor) kissing and at this point, I couldn't tell whose hands were whose. Louis was looking on at them enviously, and talking to Scorpius, who was looking at something I couldn't see. "I hate her. At least she and Louis deserved each other. Her and Al is just wrong." Gabby continued disdainfully.

Savvy shrugged, "I've never gotten all the Kennedy hate. Honestly, how is Kennedy and Albus any more wrong than Rose and Scorpius?"

She and I exchanged a look. Savvy didn't know Al the way Gabby did. When we were younger, they used to call the three of us the Three Musketeers. They thought we'd grow up to be Hogwarts's next Golden Trio. But, once we got here, something changed. Al was worshipped by most people, because of Uncle Harry. He found new friends, some less savory than others. Gabs still hadn't forgiven him for abandoning us (more specifically, her. Al and I still hung out over the summer). Gabby replied coolly, "Rose and Scorpius work because they actually have some foundation for a relationship. The only thing that interests Kennedy is Al's father."

Wait, rewind. What foundation? And, how often did Savvy and Gabby discuss this when I wasn't here? "Hold on a second, what's with all this Rose and Scorpius talk?"

Gabby rolled her eyes, "Rose, get over it. You've only been the talk of the school all day, or had you not noticed?"

Savvy added, "The whole school wants to know what's going to happen with you two. I think people have even started some sort of betting ring."

Gabby nodded, "I put down 10 Galleons that you'd slap him before the whole thing was over."

I smiled at that. Maybe Gabby had some good sense. Savvy chimed in, "She also put down 15 Galleons that you two would kiss before the end of the month."

I raised the nearest item threateningly. Unfortunately, this item happened to be a spoon. "You did _what_?"

Gabby gave me a withering look, "Are you really trying to scare me by threatening me with a _spoon_?"

"Hey," I defended, "This thing is silver and heavy, and I'm not afraid to use it."

Gabby shook her head, and said, "Rosie, you have a perfectly good wand in your pocket. You have a steak knife on your plate. You have a heavy metal dish full of rolls right next to you, and you choose to threaten me with a spoon. Yet, you wonder why no one's scared of you."

"Hey, people are scared of me." I said, and turned to glare menacingly at the sixth years behind me to prove a point. They instantly averted their eyes, looking at the ground guiltily. "See?" I said triumphantly, "You're just immune to it, because we've known each other so long."

"They're only scared because they know Scorpius will kill them if they lay a finger on you." Gabby said breezily, as if she was commenting on the quality of the casserole (which was good, surprisingly enough). I held the spoon back, and prepared to throw. I aimed for the head.

Savvy swatted my arm down, and said,"Gabs, be nice. It's bad enough that she's getting it from the entire school."

I felt my face heat up, "The _entire school _thinks Scorpius and I are an item?"

"Well, everyone except you and Scorpius." Gabby giggled, clearly enjoying my discomfort.

"The Harem hates you now. Half of them had their eyes on him." Savvy tacked on, not helping a bit.

"Great, just what I need. The most influential girls in school want to kill me. Fabulous." I grumbled, wondering if I could get a transfer to Beauxbatons if school had already started.

I looked back at the Slytherin table, only to see that Scorpius's seat was now absent. I checked my watch. Crap, I was already fifteen minutes late. "Gotta run!" I said quickly, leaping up, and cramming a brownie in my mouth.

"Have fun with Scorpius!" Gabby laughed, and made kissing noises, until a familiar THUMP under the table caused her to wince in pain. Thank Merlin for Savvy.

* * *

I ran out of the hall, and sprinted the stairs, taking them two at a time (Very dangerous when sprinting. Life-threatening when sprinting up moving stairs. Don't try it at home, boys and girls.) I passed several doors on my way up, and considered just holing up in the empty classrooms and telling Scorpius I forgot. But, that would make me a coward and a liar, which was worse than being the talk of the school. So, I braced myself, and walked down the 2nd floor corridor, stopping just behind the familiar blonde boy. "Hi, Scorpius."

"Twenty minutes late on the first night, Red. You're slipping." Scorpius said, without turning around. I could tell he was joking without having to see his face.

"Only seventeen, actually. Learn to count, Malfoy." I responded, trying to act normally. But, we both knew something was off. Normally, the insults and teasing flowed like water.

"So, which way should we go?" He asked.

"Shouldn't we split up? We'd cover more ground." Truth be told, I really just wanted to get the hell out of there. The classrooms looked more and more appealing.

"And let you fend for yourself? Never. Now choose." It was obvious he wasn't letting me wriggle out of this conversation.

"Fine. Left." I said, checking the corridors. We were supposed to be making sure no one was sneaking into the rooms to fool around. No one was in sight. We walked in silence, with Scorpius occasionally making some remark. It was less awkward silence, and more that we were both focused on the task at hand.

After a while, we stopped patrolling, and just sat there. I sat on a windowsill, and he leaned against a wall nearby. Scorpius asked casually, "So, how does it feel, Weasley?"

"How does what feel?" I asked, knowing I was setting myself up for something.

"To join the legions of girls who are in love with me." He grinned.

"I'm not in love with you." I protested, "It was just a stupid thing. We'll go through with it, and then this whole thing will disappear." Merlin, I hope that's what happens. I don't think I can take being stared at everywhere I go for the rest of the year.

Scorpius had a strange expression on his face. For a second, he almost looked...disappointed? I must have been interpreting his expression wrong. "You must have a better reason than that, Red."

I thought about telling the truth, but Louis's words echoed in my brain, _"But, nobody gets hurt here, right? Good. Just make sure it stays that way." _I may hate Scorpius, but telling him I asked him out because I was blackmailed to would be low. So, I answered weakly, "Gabby thought it would be a good idea." Not a total lie. Gabby was the one who "suggested" it.

"Who's Gabby? Wait...the blonde girl who slapped Rowan?"

I smiled at the memory of Rowan hitting on Gabby, and her hauling off and slapping him. He'd just broken Clio's heart, if I remember correctly. "The very same. Also known as my best friend."

"Why be friends with that freak?" He laughed.

"Why be friends with those pricks?" I retorted. Scorpius never knew when to stop, did he?

He chuckled, "Touché. But, Rowan's a good kid."

"He's just the son of a known Death Eater, a heartbreaker, and a total arse."

"How would you know, Red? Have you ever spent more than six minutes with him?" He challenged.

"Well, if we're going there, how do you know Gabby's a freak?" I replied angrily.

"Learn to take a joke, Weasley. I didn't mean anything by it." He said, not looking nearly as sorry as he should be.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you ever mean anything, Malfoy?"

"I'm going to beat you on the Arithmancy test. I mean that." He smirked at me, waiting for the reply.

I was getting into our little back and forth now, "Sure you are." I said sarcastically. "The same day you walk on Mars."

"Just tell me when the rocket's launching, babe." Scorpius replied, getting into the rhythm as well. We had a familiar dance, a back and forth about stupid things that had become effortless after three years. He was one of a small number of people who could keep up with me once I got going, the others being Gabby, Savvy, Al, Hugo, and Mum and Dad. Few people could get very far in an argument with me. But, Scorpius's combination of teasing insults and baiting comments always got him farther than most in our little fights. It's a shame Hogwarts didn't have a Debate team; the two of us would be fabulous, as long as we always faced each other.

"Don't babe me, Malfoy." I said.

"Why? Now that we're going on a _date_, aren't I entitled?"

I groaned, "Can't you go three seconds without reminding me, Malfoy?"

"Nope." He grinned.

"And why is that?" I really wanted to know why he had such a fascination with bothering me.

"Because it bothers you." He said, not really giving me the answer I wanted.

"Bother someone else, then." I suggested.

Luckily, he laughed that one away. "Nope. I choose you." I didn't respond, and he must have taken that as a victory. We didn't say anything for a while longer, going back to actually patrolling. We caught only one fourth-year couple in the Transfiguration classroom, and deducted 50 points per person for breaking curfew, as we'd been instructed to do in training.

It was around midnight when he spoke again, this time in a quieter, more thoughtful voice, "You know, we don't have to go through with it if you don't want to."

I looked at him curiously. "The date." He elaborated, looking like he wanted to roll his eyes, but was holding himself back.

"Oh. Yeah." I said quietly, "Who says I want to get out of it?"

"Please, Weasley. You're a terrible liar. You think I don't notice that pained expression every time anyone brings it up?" He looked a little hurt, talking about the last part. I'd never thought that this might actually matter to him.

"You don't want to do it either." I assumed.

"Who says I don't?" He asked, but he didn't say it like I said it, as an excuse, a way to feel like I was sparing his feelings. This wasn't to be polite. It didn't seem like a joke either. A chill ran down my spine. I was wide awake now. Was he being _serious_?

"Why did you accept?" I questioned, suddenly very curious.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He chuckled, "I'll tell you if you go through with it."

"Why are you doing this?" I continued my questioning.

"Doing what?" Now, he seemed genuinely confused.

"Letting me off the hook." I said quietly, looking intently at my shoes, "Being nice to me. You're _never _nice to me."

"Red, I know this may be hard for you to believe, but I actually am a good guy." He replied.

"Says the boy who has called me names, blackmailed me, and tormented me for three years." I snorted.

"From the girl who has called me names, insulted my intelligence, and said that I was the bane of her existence for three years. You call yourself the good girl, but you aren't much better. So, why can't I be a good guy?" He made very valid points, unfortunately. I forget sometimes that Scorpius is smarter than he looks.

"Because you started it." I pointed out.

"Isn't there an old saying about how it's not who starts it, it's who finishes it?"

"I think you're mixing that up with it's not where you start, it's where you finish."

"No, I'm pretty sure there's a different one."

I put my hands on my hips, "Fine, then. You be a good guy. Stop bothering me. Finish it." I had thrown out the words before I had a chance to really consider what they meant.

I didn't know what he was going to say to that. I anticipated many different responses. But, the only one I didn't plan for was the one he chose, "Ok."

I gaped, but was able to compose myself quickly, "Wha-Well, fine then."

"Fine." He repeated.

I checked my watch, "Well, it's late. I guess rounds are over."

Scorpius nodded gamely, "Alright, then. I'll see you around, Re-" He cut himself off, "Rose. I'll see you around, Rose."

He had said my name. My real name. He hadn't called me Red, or Firegirl, or Scarlet O'Haira (I know, very punny), or even R-zizzle. (He said that was my gangster name.) He'd called me Rose. Just Rose. I felt an ache in the pit of my stomach.

He turned as he walked off, and asked one final question, "So, is the date off?"

My mouth answered before my brain could catch up, "No."

"No?" He asked, sounding genuinely surprised, and sounding like something else I couldn't quite place.

"No." I repeated defiantly, "Good night, Malfoy." I spun on my heel, and walked off before what I said could catch up with me.

"G'night, Rose." He called, before walking off. I didn't leave until I was sure he was gone.

A million questions filled my head. Was he serious? Scorpius didn't change. In all the time I'd known him, he didn't change. But, he'd called me by name. He hadn't done that in years. In fact, he'd actually told people that my first name really was Red. (For a while, I thought he may have actually forgotten my first name.) He hadn't insulted me. He seemed...genuine. For some reason, I was upset by this. I'd gotten exactly what I wanted, and it didn't feel like a victory at all.

Why had I refused his offer? I'd done it without thinking. Maybe it was because I was so used to saying no to him. But, he'd given me the perfect opportunity. He was letting me off the hook, giving us permission to forget it ever happened. Yet, I had refused it, and I wasn't sure why.

Gabby was awake when I walked into the dorm. "So, how did it go?" She asked sleepily.

"As well as it could be expected to." I sighed, slumping onto my bed. I felt deeply exhausted all of a sudden. I didn't want to rehash the events of the evening, especially the last few minutes' worth.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sounding both concerned and annoyed at the same time. Her eyes were half-closed.

"He said he was going to stop torturing me." I said.

"And you believed him?" She snorted, "I thought you were smarter than that, Rosie."

"He called me Rose." I replied, turning to face her.

"Oh. Wow." She sounded surprised, which made sense. She knew as well as I did that he never called me that. "Well, shouldn't you be happy?" She pointed out.

"I am." I protested.

"You have a funny way of showing it." She muttered.

"I _am_." I repeated, but instead of coming out strong and assertive, it sounded even less sure than the first time.

"Funny." She let her head fall from her hand, and onto the pillow. "You hate his teasing until it stops. So, so, ironic." Her eyes close, and she lets out a chuckle, "He's much better at this than I gave him credit for."

I wanted to argue or question some more, but Gabby let out one final laugh before she slipped off into the world of dreams. So, I just had to curl up in a ball and hope that when I woke up, yesterday would turn out to be a dream.

* * *

**R&R! Next chapter-Can Rose actually cope with a nice Scorpius?**


	3. The Agony of Polite Conversation

**Sorry for the very long wait, but Chapter 3 is finally here! Between Letters from Mystery Girl, the various one-shots I had to write for fic exchanges, and general procrastination this one got a little lost in the shuffle. But, I will work on updating more, because I love writing Rose, and I like the plot I've got going so far. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Rule Number 32: People change. It's a fact of life. But, when someone transforms themselves in 24 hours or less, it's cause for suspicion. **

_September 9th _

Have you ever imagined what your life would be like if certain events hadn't happened? If your mum hadn't met your dad? If you'd been a Squib? If you'd gotten sorted into a different house? I've thought about all those possibilities loads of times.

One of the moments I'd always considered changing if I got a time-turner was one I couldn't even remember: The moment I met Scorpius Malfoy. Yes, I can't remember. I can remember these stupid, pointless details from first year, yet I cannot remember meeting my biggest adversary. At that point, though, we weren't really adversaries yet. I don't even really remember the rivalry from that year. All I know was he was in all my classes, and I must've had some problem, because when I was paired with him in Potions the next year (as I have been every year since), I thought, "Oh no, not _him_."

Or, perhaps I'd change the moment the rivalry began, another unremembered moment. All I know is that at some point, it was tradition. Everyone knew that every time we had a Charms quiz or a practical Potions exam, Scorpius would be trying to beat Rose. He almost never won. The few times he did had little impact, in the great scheme of things. Just a lot of gloating before I won again, and we settled back into the usual pattern.

Either way, I had thought that if I'd never gotten involved with Scorpius, life would be perfect. I'd have my friends, good grades, nice family. That one annoying, idiotic thorn in my side would be gone, and I'd be free. The idea of seeing Scorpius as "just some guy," was extremely appealing. No more Red, no more competition, no more constant back and forth.

However, boys and girls, you must always be careful what you wish for. I know, it's an old cliché, but one of the many things I've learned is that clichés are clichés for a reason. Good advice gets used a lot. Unfortunately, I didn't know this. Therefore, when I opened my big mouth, I got exactly what I'd always wanted...at least, that's what I thought.

* * *

Five days. Five excruciatingly polite days. I didn't think he could last that long. I thought by now, a Red or a crack about how he was going to beat me would've slipped in there. But, no. He hasn't cracked. He's been polite, barely speaking to me. He stays at a safe distance, doesn't really say anything more than necessary. He treats me like he treats most girls outside of the Harem: like I barely exist. The hardest part is he hasn't changed a bit around anyone else. He still teases Kennedy and Marissa, still jokes around for the class. It's only his attitude towards me that's changed.

Only Gabby and Savvy have noticed this. Everyone else has treated us exactly the same. I suppose there've been lulls in the action before; weeks where very little interaction has happened between us. But, they were never like this. They weren't permanent.

As much as it pains me to admit it, I...I missed it. There, I said it. No, I don't miss Scorpius as a person. I miss the arguing. I miss the competition. I miss the smirking and the petty fighting and the exhausting yet rewarding never-ending battle. It made us both better, the fight. It pushed us to new levels.

I walked into Double Potions that day with a plan. I would break him. I would make him bite back. Once he'd started, he wouldn't be able to stop, and we'd go right back to normal. I plopped down in my seat, and began gathering the ingredients listed on the boards, watching Scorpius enter the room in the corner of my eye. He sat near Marissa, talking with Rowan about something or other. Marissa lost interest quickly, and turned to gossip with Kennedy.

"Seats, please!" Professor McAllister snapped. She was one of the tougher teachers in the school. I think it must be a job requirement for Potions. "Malfoy, fifteen points from Slytherin for sitting on that table and abusing school property. Miss Weasley, stop dilly-dallying and join us. Oh, and, Miss Phillips, do you have that essay on the Elixir to Induce Euphoria I assigned? I believe it was due three days ago. No? Well, don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to write it later in detention. Nott, you'll be joining her soon if you don't stop shooting airplanes across my classroom."

"Sorry, Professor." I muttered quickly, and took my seat beside Scorpius. I glanced over at him, but he was looking back, mouthing something at Rowan. A wand came down hard on the desk, the sharp snap of the wood hitting wood drawing Scorpius's attention back to the front. "Mr. Malfoy," Professor McAllister seethed, "If you cannot shut your mouth this instant and let me move on with the damn lesson, you will be in detention all week."

Scorpius quickly focused, and she eased up. She pointed a finger at me, "Weasley, I expect you to keep him in line." I rolled my eyes. Why did all the teachers seem to think that just because I was a good student, it was my job to keep Malfoy out of trouble? I'm not a babysitter, you know. But, the most troubling thing was that this was perfect bait. This was where Scorpius should've smirked at me, called me Red, and said something funny and insulting at the same time. Only, he didn't. He just looked at me for a minute, before turning away and focusing on the board. Damn it. This would be harder than I had thought.

"Now, today you'll be creating a Color-Changing Solution. You were supposed to read the chapter on them and other transformation potions for your homework, so this should be simple. You have one hour. Begin!"

"You read the chapter, or just pretend to?" I asked.

"I skimmed it." He admitted, "But, I read the part about this one. Pass me the caterpillar skins?" I handed them over. "You?"

"A little bit of both." I said. He was talking now, that was a good sign. Then again, Scorpius would probably talk to a post if he was left alone with it for longer than ten minutes. I shoved the green bowl of molted caterpillar skin his way, focusing on slicing the tentacula leaves before me. They were always tough, but this time they seemed to be especially difficult.

"Need help?" Scorpius asked. He had already shredded the skins, and emptied them into the potion. It was turning light blue, and simmering a little. I bit my lip, but he must've taken this as some kind of encouragement, because he snatched the cutting board, and picked up his dagger. "The trick is to bring the knife down at an angle. It's much easier to get the leaves that way. Here, you try."

I put the knife at an awkward angle, cautiously slicing the leaf. Surprisingly, it seemed to work just fine. It went through the thick leaves like they were butter. But, Scorpius had further correction on my technique. "Here," He said, grabbing my hand and tilting it slightly. I felt something tingly shoot up my arm. What was wrong with me this week? "You can't cut yourself if you hold it like that." He smiled slightly, probably remembering one of the many moments I had in Rose's Hall of Shame. What can I say? I'm a klutz.

"Thanks." I said, surprised. I knew Scorpius had said he was going to knock it off. But, I never expected him to become a decent human being because of that.

No! Focus, Rose. Eyes on the prize. He's not a decent human being. He's a prat who's putting on this saint act to throw off your game. You can do this. I continued, "So, how'd the Ancient Runes exam go?"

If there was a more perfect opportunity, I couldn't think of one. It was a direct attack on the facade. But, would he fall for it?

Scorpius seemed to struggle for a moment. His smile wavered, but returned in full force a moment later, as reassured and overly self-confident as ever. I wondered where the Trio had learned to do that. Was there a school where you learned how to smile at people like you knew all their secrets? "Fine. Missed two, but that's the way it goes sometimes. I've still got the highest mark in the class."

Was that a jab, or an honest mistake? He seemed perfectly sincere while saying it, but if there was anything I knew about Scorpius, it was that he'd mastered the art of lying and looking innocent while doing it. "_Second _highest." I corrected.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" He said breezily. "Sorry about that. Almost forgot about you, Weasley."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Professor McAllister barked out, "Weasley, Malfoy, social hour's over! Get back to work!"

So, we did. No whispered insults, no kicking my seat (which didn't annoy me that much. It just felt like the chair was vibrating.) Just silence. The good news was this increased productivity meant we created a near-perfect potion. The bad news? My perfect plan had given me nothing but more questions and a lingering feeling that the answers were all there, I just couldn't see them.

* * *

Scorpius's words followed me long after I left Potions. They haunted me, creeping back in just when I thought I'd finally shaken them off. _Almost forgot about you, Weasley. _Almost forgot? I knew Scorpius had the attention span of a gnat, but it's been less than a week. Besides, you don't forget your arch-enemies. Ever. It's in the Rulebook. That makes it law.

"Hey," Gabby greeted, "How was Potions with the ice king?"

"Let's see," I listed, "He didn't call me names, didn't say anything remotely offensive, and actually acted like a nice bloke for about five seconds."

"Nice? I thought Scorpius was incapable of being anything other than a royal pain." Gabby commented, a smile playing on her lips. But, the smile vanished as quickly as it had come when she saw our approaching visitors.

"Hey, guys." Al said, smiling at us like we were the best of friends. "Mind if we sit here today?"

I don't think Al sitting with us would've been such a big problem. He'd sat with us loads of other times, and between the three of us, it seemed like we could always pick up right where we left off. This time, however, we were joined by the Wicked Witch of the Dungeons herself, Miss Kennedy Schultz.

It was rare to see Kennedy without the rest of the Harem. They trailed at her heels like puppy dogs, and they weren't the only ones. With her flawless hair the color of dark chocolate, deep blue eyes, and...adjusted (as in shortened and tightened) uniform, it wasn't hard to see why boys ate out of the palm of her hand. Even teachers adored her. The only people who seemed to realize that Kennedy was evil were the Gryffindor girls.

Without waiting for our approval, Al sat next to Gabby and Kennedy followed suit, sitting on his other side. Gabby, however, didn't seem at all pleased by this arrangement. "Slumming, Schultz?" She said, the venom in her voice clear as day.

Kennedy, however, refused to play along. "Look, Gabby, I know we've had some bad history in the past. But, we should put that behind us. I really want to know who my boyfriend's friends are and-"

Gabby snarled, "First of all, it's _Gabrielle. _Secondly, I don't know who you think you're fooling, waltzing in here and acting like you're the frigging Queen, but five seconds of making nice doesn't change the fact that I hate you." Albus's head snapped towards her, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Gabby cut him off before he could make a sound. "Save it, Albus. I'm not in the mood to be lectured by the moral hypocrite himself."

I had no idea what she meant by that, but Al seemed to know, if the dark look he had was any indication. He shut his mouth, but gave Gabby a meaningful look before he turned to the person on his other side and struck up a conversation with them.

Kennedy looked annoyed by the lack of support, but quickly recovered, and turned her thousand-watt smile on me, "So, how's it going with you, Rose?"

Gabby smirked at me, expecting me to give the intruder a similar brush-off. I bit my lip. Kennedy had been a bitch to us, it was true. But, the last time we'd had a real incident with her personally was over six months ago. Were we really going to stoop to her level? Kennedy asked another question, smirking teasingly as she drawled, "How's Scorpius? I heard there was trouble in paradise."

Well, that answered my question. Yes. Yes, we were. We were going to make that bitch beg for mercy. I glared at her, "A, there's no paradise for there to be trouble in. B, I don't know how Scorpius is doing, nor do I care, and C, I'd love it if you could stop talking and go back to the Slytherin table. That banshee voice of yours is giving me a headache."

"Well, then." Kennedy said, raising her eyebrows, "When did you grow a spine, Weasley? Did the fact that you're only in your house because you're a legacy finally catch up with you?"

She wore a pleasant smile on her face, like she was discussing a particularly interesting Quidditch match with me, not attempting to undermine my confidence and rip me to shreds while her boyfriend's back was turned. (He was still in deep conversation with the guy next to him. He was able to hear Gabby's insults just fine, but when it was his girlfriend that was dishing it out, he was mysteriously deaf. Figures.) That was Kennedy's way of doing things. She'd see who she could charm over to her side with a kind smile and a fake-compliment. If you didn't fall for it, that's when the claws came out, and Kennedy became vicious.

"You're one to talk, Schultz. How does it feel, knowing that the only reason you're so popular is because of daddy's money?" I retorted. "How does it feel to know that without the family fortune you'd be _nothing?_"

Kennedy blushed, and I knew I'd hit her weak point. Just as the thought of me only being Gryffindor because of my mum and dad had always haunted me, I could see the same thoughts had tortured her too. But, her embarrassment didn't last long, and her eyes narrowed into slits. I braced myself for her reply, knowing she was only getting warmed up.

However, Albus finally seemed to tune back in just as she was getting started. He sensed the tension between us, and said quickly, "Ok, well that's enough for now. Rose, Gabs, always a pleasure. K, you want to head up to Astronomy?"

Kennedy smiled, and said in a syrupy-sweet voice, "I'd love to. See you around, ladies." She gave us one last smirk of triumph when Al's back was turned, one that seemed to say, _"See? Al's _mine _now." _

"What was that all about?" I turned to see Savvy taking the spot Al had just vacated next to Gabby.

"Another one of Al's brilliant ideas." Gabby said sarcastically.

"Speaking of Al, what was up with the hypocrisy thing?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Gabby shrugged, but I could tell there was more to it than she was letting on. She quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, you'll never guess what happened today."

"And if I can't guess, why should I care?" I quipped, spearing a piece of chicken with my fork.

"Fine, if that's the way you feel about it. I guess when I find the second book, I'll keep it all to myself, if you don't care." Gabby smiled smugly.

I dropped my fork in surprise, which landed on my skirt and left a large salad dressing stain in the center. "You found the second book?"

"Well, no. Not yet." Gabby admitted, "But, I have found the best clue yet. With this, I'll find it within the week."

"Someone's confident." Savvy smiled, "What makes you so sure this isn't going to be like the Sugar Quill incident?"

"Or the Cheering Charm debacle?" I added.

"Because, this time there's solid proof. It's _in_ the book." Gabby said triumphantly.

"Show me." I demanded. There was no way we'd miss something that obvious. Not when we'd been looking (albeit not very hard) for a year now.

"Patience, Rosie." Gabby said, clearly reveling in being a step ahead of me. "I can't bring the Rulebook to lunch. It might become a chicken Caesar catastrophe."

"You really think I'm that careless?"

"No, Rosie, I think you're that accident-prone." She pointed at my skirt, still wet from the dressing. "Besides, _you_ were the one who said we weren't going to bring the thing to lunch. You wrote it in the Rulebook, too."

Damn, she was right. "Well, I wrote it, so I can take it back."

Gabby shook her head, "Nope. It's in the book, and that makes it law. You know the rules. We'll talk about it tonight, once the others have gone to sleep."

"Fine." I grumbled, "One o'clock, sharp."

"Prepare to have your mind blown." Gabby smirked, before grabbing her bag, and getting up to leave, "Oh, and Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"Be sure to give Scorpius a kiss for me." I opened my mouth to respond, but she flitted off before I could get a word out. Sometimes I wonder why I decided to have such a bitch for a best friend. But, if she wasn't, I guess she wouldn't be Gabby.

* * *

"Alright, class, I hold in my hand the results of your recent exam. Some of you already know yours, but for the rest, here they are." Professor Drake went around the room, handing back our translations. I could see by the horrified looks on other students' faces that this test was going to be just as bad, if not worse than the pop quiz on the first day. Professor Drake, known for tearing students down before building them back up just in time to ace their OWLs, had lived up to her reputation so far. She was a harsh grader, and some papers had so many red slashes, it looked as if they were bleeding. One girl seemed to be holding back tears. I was praying for a semi-decent grade when my test appeared before me. "Weasley, see me after you're done looking that over." Professor Drake said.

I was dead. I'd failed it, I knew without looking. I'd get put in some kind of remedial program, and everyone would laugh at Rose, the girl who'd failed Ancient Runes. I snuck a peek at the paper, preparing for the worst. Oh, Lord...Oh, God, I missed...two? Yes! Not only had I passed, I'd tied Scorpius, and maintained my dignity. Not that anyone seemed to care besides me, least of all Scorpius. Obviously our interaction today had done nothing to change the current situation. But, I am not a quitter, and this is the perfect thing to lure out the inner competitor in him. Nobody's going to forget about me if I can help it.

"Now, for those of you whom I spoke to, please come see me up here. As for the rest of you, get started on page 34 in your book." I glanced around to see who else was getting up. There was a handsome Hufflepuff who I didn't know, Reese Armstrong, Isabelle, Albus, Savvy, Kennedy, Rodger, Louis, Blythe Underwood, Damien Finch-Fletchley, and...Malfoy. Professor Drake looked up at the assembled group, and said, "Well, then, I've called you all up here because you've all proven that you have a handle on basic Ancient Runes, and therefore there's no point in me teaching it to you again. So, this quarter, you'll be working on translations from the more advanced books in the back room. I'll assign you partners to work with. Got it?" We all nodded, and I looked over at Savvy sadly. Why won't the teachers ever trust us enough to let us pair off on our own? We are the best and the brightest, after all. It's hard to believe, but most of us will probably want to focus on the work and getting a good grade.

We marched into the back room, which was small, but still managed to have enough room for six small tables. A book was set out on top of each one. Professor Drake looked at us, and said, "Alright, then. Finch-Fletchley and Sanchez, over here. Potter and Thomas, back there. Armstrong, Schultz, you two are by the window. Louis Weasley, Corner, up front. Malfoy and...Underwood, you'll be behind them. Now, who's left?" I raised my hand, surprised by the fact that I was still here. Between Malfoy, Louis, and Kennedy, it seemed like somewhere along the line I would've gotten stuck with one of them. But no, I'm here with a good-looking guy whom I know nothing about. I can't figure out if that's a good thing or a bad thing. "Beckworth and Weasley, the last open table's yours."

We walked over to the table by the cabinets, setting our things down on the rickety little table without a word passing between us. I decided to break the ice, and said, "So, I guess we should introduce ourselves, if we're going to be working together for the next two months. I'm-"

"Rose Weasley." He said, flashing me a disarming grin, "I know who you are. I'm Ian. Ian Beckworth."

"Well, Mr. Beckworth, how is it you know me?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say I know you. I know of you. It's impossible not to." He flashed me another grin. "You tend to attract attention to yourself."

"It's an unwanted talent, trust me." I assured him.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think being noticed is the most horrible thing in the world."

I laughed at that. What a naive boy, thinking that attention was actually desirable. "You'd be surprised."

He smiled slightly, before taking a business-like tone, "Now that we've introduced ourselves, we should get to work. So, I guess we start at page three..." He opened the book to a page of indecipherable symbols, the ink fading in spots so you could barely make out the symbols. "You want to take the second half, and I'll take the first?" Ian offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I said, and flashed him a quick smile of my own in gratitude. How had I lucked out and gotten such a nice partner? There was nothing obviously wrong with him. He was friendly, funny, and he must be pretty smart to be sitting back here. Not to mention he was pretty easy on the eyes. Had the universe finally decided to start giving me a break?

I spaced out for a few minutes, waiting for Ian to finish before I started. Savvy and Albus were talking about something, while they scribbled stuff down on their paper. It looked like things were going fine, but I noticed that his eyes kept darting over toward Kennedy's table. Apparently, the fact that Kennedy had a boyfriend seemed to have slipped her mind, as she was blatantly flirting with her partner right in front of him. Louis was looking on too, while Rodger frantically translated the piece with no help whatsoever from his supposed partner. Meanwhile, Blythe was saying something to Malfoy, who was looking at...me. Or was he? I thought I caught him looking, but he was already turned around and talking to Blythe before I could really register if what I'd seen was real.

Well, if he was looking, let him look. See what a good partner looks like. Whenever I'm stuck with him, it seems like he expects me to do all the work. Either that, or he asks me what stuff means all the time, then tries to pretend that he's smarter than me. He could never bring himself to acknowledge that I might be better than him at something. Perhaps he was simply so dense he never figured out that I was better than him at anything. It would fit with all the other stupid things he's said.

Anyway, I didn't have time to think about it any longer. I had to get translating. He was only looking around the room like I was, or maybe he was looking at Kennedy a couple of tables over. He wasn't actually looking at me, and if he was, it wasn't a big deal. Right?

* * *

"Psst, Gabs." I whispered, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm up." She mumbled, but the way she was lying down with her eyes closed clearly indicated otherwise.

Thankfully, Savvy knew exactly how to handle the situation. She pointed her wand at Gabby's face, and muttered, "Aguamenti!"

Gabby let out a shriek as the cold water came down on her face. "Savvy!" She squealed, wiping her wet face off with her pajama top.

I smirked, "Just making sure you were awake." It felt good to see Gabby get a little karmic payback.

Gabby muttered a few not-so-nice phrases about Savvy and me under her breath, before getting up and checking to make sure the others weren't awake. Clio seemed to stir for a second in response to Gabby's squeal, but once the noise had stopped, she went right back to sleep. Isabelle was a heavy sleeper; she hadn't stirred at all. I asked Gabby, "So, where's this great clue?"

Gabby cast a quick Lumos, and brought out the book from its special spot, locked away (magically, of course. If we could just Alohomora it open, what's the point of locking it up), in the bottom drawer of the dresser Gabby and I share. It was a brown leather journal, which by now was pretty battered. It was dog-eared from all the readings, and the cover was worn out. It was the perfect disguise for the book, though; nobody would ever think to take an old, worn-out brown book.

"Observe," Gabby said, "Look at the marks on every page."

"Yeah?" I said, taking the book from her, and looking at the pencil scratches on the side of the page. Gabby grabbed the book back, and flipped through the pages quickly. I made out a few letters, C, S, L, and O. Gabby smiled triumphantly at me, but I gave her a blank look in return. There were a few letters, sure, but where's the life-changing clue she promised us?

"They wrote it out in the marks." Gabby explained. "I haven't figured out the whole thing yet, but I've got a few letters going. I've got the word room, and I'll work on the others."

"Looks like it's going to take a lot longer than a week. They didn't make all the letters visible by thumbing through the pages." Savvy commented, taking the book from her and examining it.

"How long, Sav? A week? A month? A year? How do we even know this is the right clue?"I said, letting my irritation show through. They ignored me, discussing the book. I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest. Gabby's boasts had led us to believe that this was it. _The _clue. Instead, it was some message that may not give us anything. But, was that what I was really mad at Gabby about? I was the one who'd found the book. The one who'd introduced it to the group. The one who made a point to look for the others. This was the one thing that was mine. So, why had Gabby seen something so obvious, and I hadn't?

* * *

_September 10th _

_3:17 P.M._

After the late night meeting, Savvy took over skimming the book for more clues. I didn't really take that as an insult; Savvy was an exceptional Ancient Runes student, and was the best code-breaker we knew. If anyone was going to get it done, it was Savvy.

I have to admit, ever since the end of the meeting, I've felt a little down. Yes, I know it makes no sense. I've just gotten everything I wanted. The second book is within our grasp, and Malfoy is out of my life. It just doesn't feel like a victory.

However, Rose Weasley is not a down in the dumps kind of person. So, I tried the best pick-me-up I could think of: Having fun with Rodger. "Hola, Dodger." I said, as I sat down beside him.

"Shouldn't you be over there gossiping or something?" He said, not looking up, but nodding in the general direction of the Harem.

"Erm, no." I said flatly, giving him a questioning look. Rodger was a bit stuffy, but he wasn't generally outright rude.

"I thought you were one of them." He accused, "Now that you're Malfoy's girl of the week."

"A, I'm not Malfoy's girl. I'm not anyone's girl. I'm not anyone else's property. B, do you really think anyone over there would appreciate my special brand of random nonsense and fascination with toast the way you do?" I took that opportunity to eat a piece covered in blueberry jam, savoring the sweet, fruity, flavor.

"Fine. What sort of nonsense are you rambling on about today, then?" He asked, but I could've sworn I saw a smile playing on his lips. Was Rodger Corner actually showing a little emotion?

"Today's topic is...broomsticks. Flying broomsticks. Sweeping broomsticks. The small broomsticks lonely boys practice kissing in their closets. What is the best color for a broomstick? I'd say fuchsia, but then it would clash with my hair. What is the best use for a broomstick, flying, sweeping, or my personal favorite, beating someone over the head? Whom would you beat over the head? Would you practice first? I'd suggest trying to beat the snot out of a rubber ball on a stick first, so nobody gets hurt. Just spray some catsup wherever you bash it in, and it'll be perfect. I'll loan you the ball and the catsup, if you'd like." I said, in fine form by the end. The nonsensical Rose strikes again!

Rodger just shakes his head, and then asks me, "Hey, didn't you have a Prefect meeting or something?"

"You're not getting rid of me that-" Oh, shit. Rodger was right, I had a Prefect meeting in fifteen minutes. I'd completely forgotten. I blew Rodger a kiss, and said "Get some catsup!" I then proceeded to get up, walk out of the great hall in a dignified manner, and then ran for my life whilst trying not to panic.

* * *

I made it to the 3rd floor corridor with two minutes to spare, racing into the Charms classroom...only to see there was no one there. Great. I've got no time left, and the meeting location must have been switched without me knowing it. I slumped down in a chair and sighed, trying to remember any message, any talk with a teacher about the meeting. "Looking for something?"

I whipped around to see Ian Beckworth leaning against the doorframe, looking at me with amusement. "Are you stalking me or something?" I blurt out. Nice one, Weasley. Nice guy comes looking for you, and you accuse him of being your stalker.

"No. Professor McGonagall asked me to come check down here, in case anyone hadn't read their house bulletin board and seen the announcement." Ian didn't seem the least bit offended, still sporting a boyish grin. I, on the other hand, was mortified. How had I missed the announcement? Sure, I never read the bulletin board, but a girl usually hears this information before she shows up in the wrong place. Didn't people know it was their civic duty to gossip about this stuff? "Now, follow me. We're meeting in one of the old classrooms in the 5th floor corridor."

We got up, and walked up the steps in silence. It wasn't the awkward kind, though. It was more companionable, like we could've talked if we wanted to, but we just wanted to enjoy the silence instead. I was grateful that he was the one who'd showed up, not someone like Scorpius, who wouldn't have let me live it down. The day was young, but so far, Ian was my new favorite person.

McGonagall was halfway through attendance when Ian and I slipped into the room. I gave a quick thanks to Ian, before slipping into my seat next to Scorpius, who wore a deep scowl. He muttered under his breath, just loud enough so I could hear it, "Punctuality obviously isn't your strong suit, Weasley."

I whispered back, "I thought you'd sworn off rude remarks. Or were we not playing 'Who's the Politest'?"

"You're one to talk. Since when is being late and talking during the meeting the personification of polite? I thought you were the model student, Weasley."

"I never claimed to be a model student, because I don't tell lies."

"Riiiiight. You just withhold information."

"I've never-"

"Hiding the fact that Trelawney gave you a detention from all the other teachers so you wouldn't lose your Hogsmeade privileges for the weekend?"

"That was a fluke. It wasn't like it was going to happen again, so it was ok."

"That's what people who are in denial and want to stop feeling guilty say."

"How would you know? You've never felt guilty in your life. I doubt you even have a conscience."

"Harsh, Red."

My head snapped in his direction, "You just said Red."

"Yeah? So?"

I tried not to convey any excitement over my victory, "I thought I was Rose."

He snorted, "Rose? Your name is Red."

I rolled my eyes, and sighed in annoyance. Suddenly, the stiff, polite, Scorpius was looking much better. "I know red is one of the few words you can spell, but that doesn't make it my name."

"So...your name's R-zizzle? R-zizz?"

It was like a switch had been flipped. Somewhere between the moment I walked in the room and the slip of the tongue, Scorpius had gone from keeping a polite distance to being his normal asshole self. I didn't know what had done it, but I was grateful for it. Even this was better than being ignored and forgotten.

"Mr. Malfoy? Do you concur?" McGonagall's voice cut into our conversation. I smiled slightly in anticipation of the tongue-lashing he'd get when he didn't have an answer.

But, Scorpius was calm and collected as he answered, "Yes, absolutely. I agree 100 percent." McGonagall nodded approvingly, and I shook my head in disbelief at him.

"You had no idea what they were talking about, did you?"

He smirked, "Not a clue. But, I faked it pretty well, didn't I? It's not about knowing what you're talking about, Red. It's about how well you can pretend that you do."

* * *

I walked out of the room feeling content in the knowledge that the universe had been righted again, and Scorpius and I were at odds. Ian came up alongside me, and asked, "So, do you and Malfoy always fight like cats and dogs?"

How out of the loop was this guy? "Yeah, it's what you could call a heated rivalry."

"I heard from Marianna that you two were dating." He said casually, though something in the way he said it seemed more like a question than a statement.

"No, the day I'm Scorpius's girlfriend is the day hell freezes over." I said, grimacing. A little part of my brain was saying the exact opposite, but I squelched it before it could go too far down that train of thought.

"Oh." He said, visibly perking up, "Alright. Must've heard wrong."

"You know Hogwarts. 85% of all gossip is wrong, and the rest isn't worth listening to." I said, running a hand through my hair to push it out of my eyes.

Ian continued, "So, we have to find a real rune this weekend, translate it, and give a report on it, according to Drake, right?" I nodded, not wanting to point out that I'd been in the room when she'd said it, too. He probably was repeating it for himself as much as he was for me. "I know there's one down by the Shrieking Shack, in the park nearby. I thought maybe we could go down there Saturday morning, grab coffee at Puddifoot's, then check it out."

I may be thick about relationships, but I knew a date invitation when I heard one. Despite me not actually dating Scorpius, I did think it would be wrong to accept Ian's offer while I was entertaining another one. It would make me a cheater, and I detested cheaters. They were the worst of the worst. I tried to let him down gently, though, "How about we just grab breakfast in the Great Hall? I don't really like coffee."

He nodded, "Sure."

Just in case he still had any ideas, I added, "Let's meet my friend Savannah and my cousin Albus down there, too. I know they'd love to see that one."

Ian shrugged, "Fine with me. See you on Saturday, Rose." He walked off, humming something. If he was upset, he didn't look it. Maybe it had just been a friendly offer and I'd misinterpreted it. He certainly didn't seem like he cared about me as more than a friend.

I heard a chuckle behind me, "You and Mr. Perfect?"

"He's my partner." I defended, "We're going with Savvy and Al to see the rune on display in Hawthorne Garden."

He scoffed, "Suuure. Because all partners get asked to go Puddifoot's together." I opened my mouth to defend myself, but he cut me off, "That guy's not all he's cracked up to be, Red."

"Malfoy, why should I trust _you _of all people as a good judge of character?"

"I'm not all bad, Red. Hey, I did what you asked, didn't I?"

I put my hands on my hips, "I thought I asked to be left alone."

He replied, "You were. I gave you a nice little break." He let out a laugh at my blank expression, "What you thought I was going to leave you alone forever, Red? I thought you knew me better than that. Jesus, for the class genius, you are so _dumb_ sometimes. "

He turned to walk away, calling in a sing-song voice, "I'm going to beat you on the Potions test!" I just stood there, frozen. I get great grades. I'm top of the class. I'm, by all accounts, a pretty smart girl. So, why was it so damn _hard_ for me to figure out Scorpius Malfoy?

"Oh, and Red?" I looked up to see Scorpius looking back at me, a smile playing on his lips, "I hear Hell can get pretty icy this time of year."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Worth the wait? R&R and tell me! I myself am looking forward to getting to do a lot more normal Scorpius next chapter, as we venture further into the gossip mill, and find Rose the victim of yet another story about her love life. Oh, and we get a little bit closer to that date, too. ;)**


	4. The Perils of Team Building

**So, after yet another long wait, I present Chapter 4. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, or put this story on Favorites/Alerts. I also want to thank my newly-minted beta for this story, for taking the time to edit it for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Read on! **

* * *

**Rule Number 59: Boys are generally simple creatures. They aren't the type to play mind games, so it's usually best to tell them flat-out what you want. But, boys at Hogwarts tend to be different from normal boys. Proceed with caution.**

I wish things could go back to the way they were when we were seven. You were friends with everyone when you were seven, and there wasn't really a popular crowd or a rumor mill yet. Your parents thought you were the most perfect being on Earth, and praised you for being such a smart, wonderful little girl and big sister. Plus, you didn't have to do any work, because you were a little kid. But, the thing about being seven that I miss the most is the way boys were.

When you were seven, boys were one of two things. They were either disgusting, cootie-filled creatures who must be avoided at all costs, or they were some of your best friends on Earth. For me, they wound up being the latter. I hung out with my male cousins all the time, and had other friends who were boys (never refer to them as boyfriends, or risk getting teased by your father, and other older males). We played and we laughed and we had fun. But, our favorite game was a bit out of the ordinary. You see, I was a temperamental child, and when boys got me angry, I tended to...chase them. But, at the tender age of seven, chasing boys was adorable and had a completely different context. In general, boys were more fun and easier to understand than girls. They made sense, while girls had already begun to develop primitive cliques, something which seven-year-old me thought was absolutely ridiculous.

But, as I got older, boys changed. They gradually stopped being fun, and started being idiots. This was about the time I started meeting girls with similar interests to mine, aside from Gabby, who I'd known forever. Chasing boys became inappropriate, and suddenly friendship was being replaced with furtive glances at each other, profuse blushing, and mentions of the dreaded "dating." Yes, the first few years at Hogwarts were full of these kinds of awkward moments. This was when I discovered cooties did exist, but not in the form that I thought they did. They came at a later time, and separated you from the boys, changing you both and making you weird.

However, I was still fairly tomboyish, and continued talking to boys. I felt feelings for a few of them, in the way that only eleven and twelve year olds can. But, they faded because those early feelings were never anything serious or lasting. Meanwhile, being smart had gotten me into trouble, in that it had unwittingly gotten the attention of the Trio, all of whom seemed to make it their personal mission to make my life hellish, especially one in particular. This was when I realized that boys were complete and utter prats, and that we'd all be better off without them.

Then, the girls and boys moved into a new phase at Hogwarts: Serious dating. Not just calling people your boyfriend or girlfriend and then breaking up with them after a period. No, this was going to Hogsmeade, and flirting, and kissing. Adolescent romance at its finest. But, I had no idea what to do in this new phase. I was still stuck back at furtive glances and blushing. So, how was I to know what all these exchanges with Scorpius and whoever else meant?

This was when I realized two things. A, I sucked at interacting with boys, unless it involved snarky comments and great comebacks. B, I wished we were all seven years old again, when no one played mind games with you, and everything MADE SENSE.

But, we can't all be seven again, can we? Until I find the Elixir for that, I guess I'll just have to figure it out.

* * *

_September 14th_

I never thought the gossip surrounding me could get any worse after what happened with Scorpius. But, as per usual, I was wrong.

You see, someone heard about Ian and I going to Hogsmeade, somehow missing the other two people coming with us, and the completely unromantic vibe. Then, someone else heard from them. Then, somebody else spread the word, and somebody else, until the entire school knew about something that wasn't even happening. Well, it was, but not in the context that they thought it was.

I thought the worst of it was over, until Gabby caught me in the hall this morning on my way to breakfast, "You sly dog, you." She smirked.

"What are you going on about?" I grumbled, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. Mornings were never my time, Thursdays in particular. They were just so...blah. Not quite Friday, and therefore not worth my time. The only reason I was even awake was that there was French toast in the Great Hall.

"Having two boys fighting over you? Bravo, Rosie. Never thought you were the type." Gabby giggled.

"Wait, you mean..." My eyes widened. She wasn't implying what I thought she was, was she?

"Hogwarts's newest love triangle: Scorpius Malfoy, Ian Beckworth, and Rose Weasley." She said it with all the gusto of an announcer at a Quidditch match. I gave her a look of horror. I knew my relationships with both boys had been greatly exaggerated, but seriously? Now, my imaginary relationships had spawned a full-on imaginary love triangle. What was next? Would people start wearing t-shirts and buttons advertising which imaginary "team" they supported? Would we wind up on the cover of some trashy magazine? (Although we don't really have trashy magazines. The closest thing we have is the Hogwarts Tribune, which is quite factual.)

I managed to regain my composure after a moment. "Yes, well I'm not the type, because it's not real. We can't all date three boys a week, you know. None of us are quite as _talented_ as you in that area, Gabby." I said slyly.

Gabby was completely unabashed. She replied, a note of pride in her voice, "I know. I have a gift. After all, they weren't just boys, they were _Italians_." Should've known. There aren't many things that shame Gabby, and her exploits with the opposite sex certainly wouldn't be on that list.

"I thought they were French. Have you lost track of your men, Gabrielle?" I remarked, trying to keep her distracted. Our trip across Europe with Gabby's family the summer before had yielded hundreds of inside jokes. We could talk about it all day long.

She rolled her eyes at me, "First of all, that was a pathetic imitation of my mother. You're better than that, Rosie. Secondly, they were Italians. We were in Rome at the time."

I nodded, "Oh, so France was where we had the incident at La Dame Blanche?"

"Yes. May I just say the waitstaff was completely overreacting? Seriously, they could've cleaned off that statue."

"Considering it's seven hundred years old and they're Muggles, I doubt it. How did you get food on that thing anyway?"

She raised her eyebrows at me, "_I _didn't get food on anything. I maintain my stance that Savvy bumped into me, and therefore it is entirely her fault."

"Those who point fingers have four pointing back at themselves." I quoted.

"Thank you for your fortune cookie wisdom, Rose. Now, back to the topic at hand. What's going on between you and Ian?"

I sighed, pushing my hair out of my face, "Nothing of note. Certainly not what everyone's implying. We were going on a friendly outing with Savvy and Al. Now, everyone thinks we're dating."

Gabby cocked one eyebrow, "Well, it does look like it. I heard that Ian himself called you his girlfriend."

"He _what?" _I demanded, turning to face Gabby.

Gabby continued as if she hadn't heard me, "Then again, I also heard that Scorpius and Ian were going to have a jousting match for your honor, so I don't think my source is all that reliable."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea, especially Scorpius or Ian."

Gabby laughed as if I'd said something particularly funny, "It's a little late for that now, Rosie," she wiped something out of her eye, and cleared her throat before continuing, "Anyway, I'm off to send an owl to the second Italian. Hopefully, he and his brother remember me." She gave me a playful smile before setting off in the opposite direction.

"Even if you aren't Malfoy's girl, I still think you need to rethink some of your friendships," I looked over my shoulder and saw Rodger, who was walking towards me. "Honestly, what on Earth do you see in Gabrielle Phillips?"

I waved a hand, "Gabby's all talk. She may be a bit...caustic on the outside, but she's the best friend I've ever had."

He rolled his eyes, "What was all that about Italians?"

I chuckled, "Gabby likes the boys, and she likes to make herself sound more worldly than she actually is, which often involves making herself look bad."

He gave me an utterly confused look, "That makes no sense, though. Why would anyone want to look bad?"

I sighed dramatically, "Have I taught you nothing? Not everything has to make sense, Rodgito. Now, Rodger Dodger the Taco Robber, are you ready for your random nonsense?"

Now he was the one sighing, "Hit me with your best shot, Rose."

I smiled widely, "Alright, today's topic is...elephants. Large elephants. Small elephants. Are there such a thing? Gray elephants. Blue elephants. Pink elephants. Did you ever see Dumbo? My mother wanted me to see it as a child. That scene scared the shit out of me. Now, I see pink elephants whenever I drink too much firewhiskey. Anyway, if you had an army of elephants, what would you do with it? Would you trample people? Or would you use them as hoses and train them to be the world's first Elephant Firefighters, or Elephant Lawn Irrigation Specialists? Or, would you train them to play saxophones, and then become a world-famous traveling jazz troupe? I think I'd make them irrigate my lawn with saxophones."

Rodger stared at me for a long moment. After the long pause, he said, in a voice full of exasperation and bemusement, "Saxophones and elephants?"

"You know I could make it happen, Rodgy." I grinned.

"Um...okay. Anyway, I was originally here to deliver this to you," He handed a small envelope to me. "It's from McGonagall."

"Gotcha," I nodded, "I'll read it after breakfast. Thanks, Taco Robber. Get a saxophone for me!" Rodger hurried off to wherever he was headed, and I entered the Great Hall, sitting down beside Savvy.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," she greeted me, "Where have you been?"

"Discussing saxophones and Italians with Gabs and the Taco Robber." I said.

"Forget I asked," Savvy said, "Where is Gabby this morning, anyway?"

"No idea. I don't know why anyone would miss French toast day." I replied, grabbing a piece off the plate in front of me and pouring syrup and banana slices on it. I took a large bite, not bothering with a fork or a knife. Toast is meant to be consumed with your hands, in my opinion. I savored the sweet, fruity taste of the toast. Heaven.

Savvy pointed at the letter sitting by my plate, "So, what's that about?"

I swallowed, and wiped my mouth before I answered, "Something from McGonagall. Most likely it's something about how I'm a disgrace to Prefects, and that you're going to replace me."

"Not likely," she shrugged, "I'm not one for positions of power." It was true. Gabby and I had always taken the lead, while Savvy was content to follow us. That didn't mean she wasn't smart, kind, and fun. She just wasn't...us, which was both a good and bad thing.

I tore open the letter with my sticky fingers, pulling out a piece of parchment, which read,

_Dear 5th Year Prefects,_

_Tomorrow, we will continue our tradition of having a team-building day for our Prefects. Each year has their own activities, and their own room. You will meet in the third conference room on the 6th floor at 7 AM sharp. You will not attend classes, but will be expected to make up your work. No, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, this is not optional. Please send me an owl if you have any other questions._

_We hope this will further your development as Prefects and as a team. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

I sat still for a moment, giving Savvy an opportunity to look the letter over. She gave me a jealous look. "Lucky you, getting to miss classes all day. I bet you guys will get some special breakfast or something. Steak and eggs or those red velvet cake donuts from Valentine's."

I wasn't thinking at all about special breakfasts or skipping class, though. All I could think about was the fact that for the first time in three days, I'd see Scorpius and Ian together. In the same room. All day. No way out. I replied weakly, "Yeah...lucky me."

* * *

_Still September 14th, Charms _

I hurried into Charms, thankful that it was my last class of the day. That is, I was thankful until I remembered that this was the end of my day inside a blissful bubble. I had History of Magic, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures, all without Ian and Scorpius. But, now I had double Charms, and I would be forced to sit by Scorpius the whole time.

I slid into my seat, and kept quiet, hoping the whispers that had followed me all day hadn't made their way to Scorpius. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he sauntered in. If he had heard about my imaginary tryst, he certainly didn't care. I slid further down in my chair. But, he still noticed me, giving me a smirk as he said, "Hello, Red. Ready to get beaten on the test in Transfiguration tomorrow?"

I smiled weakly, not bothering with a comeback. He seemed quite normal. Not at all like someone trying to push me to the brink of insanity with his head games.

Ok, so maybe I hadn't been avoiding him solely because of the Ian business and the fact that he generally annoys me. It was because the last thing he said to me had been on constant loop in my brain for three days, as I tried to no avail to figure out what he meant by it.

_"I hear Hell can get pretty icy this time of year." _Well, he could've been making a joke, hearing only part of my statement earlier about "when Hell freezes over." He could've been making a literary reference to _Dante's Inferno, _where the innermost circle of Hell is frozen, but I doubt he's smart enough for that. Or, he could've actually been...flirting, in a very strange way. I did say I'd be his girlfriend when Hell freezes over, so he was implying...No. Impossible. Scorpius Malfoy does not like me. We established this a very long time ago. He's going on this date out of pity, or a sick amusement with watching me suffer, and I hate him. It was just another one of his jokes. Case closed.

"So, how are things going with Mr. Perfect? Have the wedding invitations gone out yet?" He said, the scorn evident in his voice. Ah, I knew it would come up. Say what you will about the Trio; they are well informed.

"I've talked to Ian twice, Scorpius. It's not my fault that people are gossipy idiots." I said.

He continued, mock hurt, "You know, I never thought you were the type to cheat on a guy. I expected more from you, Red."

"I'm not dating Ian, I'm not dating you, I've never sold my hair, or insured it for 5,000 Galleons. It's all a bunch of lies people make up because they're bored." I said, feeling exhausted. Why would no one believe me?

"The lies had to come from somewhere, Red. So, was it you or Mr. Perfect?" He said, a lazy grin on his face. The lesson had already started, but I was only half paying attention.

"Look, we didn't do anything. Someone probably just overheard..."

Scorpius shrugged, "Maybe. Or, your new boyfriend could be an attention whore. Either way, I'm shocked by your fake betrayal."

"If anyone's an attention whore, it's you. Who's to say you didn't spread this lie around, Malfoy? You're petty and immature enough to consider it funny."

He smiled, "If you had a sense of humor, you'd find it funny too, Red. But, I didn't spread this around. You really think I'd tell people I liked _you_? Please," I felt a little weight lift off my shoulders. I _knew_ he didn't like me. He continued, "I'm not petty, and you like me because I'm immature, Red. Admit it."

I opened my mouth to retort, but Scorpius cut me off, "Shh, Red. There's a lesson going on." I rolled my eyes, and slid back in my chair, facing forward again. As much as it pained me to admit it, Scorpius had made me feel better, in a way. At least _someone_ wasn't taking this too seriously. I could only hope that Ian had the same attitude about it.

* * *

_September 15th_

The rest of the day passed without comment. More teasing from Gabby, more banter about the Italians, a few questions about Scorpius and how he'd reacted to the whole love triangle thing. We headed back up to the common room, laughing. We played Wizard's Chess, taking turns playing against each other. I'm awful at chess, so I was the announcer as Gabby and Savvy played each other in our championship. Gabby won, but Savvy won the game against me to decide second place. After that, we all went up to the dormitory, Savvy went to sleep, and Gabby and I talked until we felt like collapsing.

The next morning was quite normal as well. I woke up, then immediately went back to sleep for another fifteen minutes. After that, I was finally forced to slide out of bed, and wait in line for the bathroom. Isabelle was ahead of me in line, her black waves completely disheveled. Savvy was sitting, reading a book, looking fabulous. Her mocha skin glowed, and her dark brown hair was neatly braided. How does anyone manage to look that perfect first thing in the morning?

Clio came out of the bathroom, allowing Isabelle to head in. Her hair was a shiny, freshly colored, chocolate brown and had so much Sleekeazy's in it, I could literally smell it. She wore a lot of make-up that was designed to look natural, and wore her skirt exactly like Kennedy did. She waited impatiently for Isabelle, who came out with her still-wet curls pulled back in a bun, and no makeup. Sometimes I wondered how the two of them wound up being such good friends.

My turn. I walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I didn't really do anything special that morning. I wasn't dressing up for anyone. I threw on my robes, my button-down, my skirt, and my tie, working hard to adjust it so it wasn't crooked. I ran a brush through my dark red hair a couple of times, then tried to pat down the rebel strands that were trying to defy gravity and migrate away from my head. The attempt was unsuccessful. I then applied my eyeliner five times. On the first, my hand slipped. The second and third, I looked like Cleopatra. The fourth, I looked like an emo. After that, I could hear Gabby banging on the door, so I put in my earrings, slipped on my lucky ring, and grabbed my Prefect badge on the way out the door. I giggled a little at Gabby, who looked tired and royally pissed off, her golden ringlets sitting in a large bun on top of her head. I then checked my watch, saw that it was five minutes until seven, and proceeded to sprint out of the room.

See? Perfectly normal. I'm not worried about Scorpius, or about Ian. Nope. Not one bit. I'm cool, I'm calm, I'm collected. I'm Rose Weasley, and I'm going to take a deep breath-No, wait, I'm not. I'm so calm and collected, I don't even need one. Deep breaths are for nervous people. I'm not nervous.

So, I entered the conference room at two after seven, just the tiniest bit late. (See? I'm improving!) I calmly walked across the room and sat down where the little card with my name on it was. This was also right next to Malfoy, and right across from Ian. No, this isn't awkward. I'm cool, I'm calm. I can handle this.

Malfoy, in his usual fashion, greeted me with a rude comment, "Do you _own_ a watch, Weasley?"

I retorted, "Put enough gel in your hair this morning, Malfoy? I'm surprised your head isn't stuck in your arse, considering how often you put it there."

On the other hand, Ian greeted me in a perfectly kind fashion, "Good morning, Rose."

"Morning, Ian." I replied, not bothering to add a good. It was an oxymoron.

That was that. Ian and Scorpius didn't greet each other. Everyone else was either watching us, or was off in their own little world. None of us really interacted with each other, besides Scorpius and I, and I didn't really feel like striking up a conversation with him most of the time.

Then, the food appeared on the table. It wasn't anything special. Just the usual stuff, some toast, some scrambled eggs, some muffins and some pastries, some waffles. Some plates appeared in front of us, along with our silverware. A note was stuck to every plate, saying how the Head Boy would be in to tell them about activities after breakfast.

This was when things got really, really, quiet. It basically became an eight-way staring contest. Nobody took any food, nobody said anything. We all just sat there, contemplating our sad existences, and how we got here.

Well, almost all of us. You see, Scorpius didn't seem to care, and was now happily eating eggs, and some Danish-like thing. There was something almost admirable about it. By eating, he was saying to the rest of us, _"Now look at how incredibly stupid all of you are." _

Never one to be called stupid, even by fake telepathy, I followed his lead, and grabbed three pieces of toast, spooning a small pile of eggs onto my plate as well. They were a side dish for my toast. After that, Ian reached for food, then Rodger, then Blythe, until finally, we were all eating.

I buttered one piece of toast, and put some sort of Swedish berry-flavored jam on the other two. "I gather you like toast." Ian drawled, watching as I put the finishing touches on my third slice.

"Yeah, it's my favorite breakfast food. Luckily, it's never in short supply." I said, a smile playing on my lips.

Scorpius interrupted, "What's so special about crunchy bread?"

I gave him my frostiest look as I replied, "Crunchy bread is always available. It can taste like any number of things. It's the easiest thing to make in the world. You can spread all manner of butters, jams, and jellies on it. You can eat it for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It is _the_ consummate food." Nobody insults my toast.

"No man can live on bread alone, Red. I believe that's from a little book called the Bible." Scorpius quoted.

"That's what the eggs are for, genius," I pointed to them with a fork before grabbing a bottle of ketchup and squeezing it over them. I continued, "I didn't know you read Muggle books, Malfoy."

"When you're in my family, knowing that there's redemption for your sins comes in handy." He said wryly. We both fell silent for a moment. I couldn't really joke about the Malfoys and their past. Death Eaters and Azkaban weren't the greatest material.

Ian took this opportunity to break into the conversation, a note of horror in his voice, "What's that _stuff _on your eggs, Rose?"

I shrugged, "It's ketchup. What did you think it was?"

Ian was still looking at the plate as if it was going to grow legs and walk away, "It looks like you put blood on it." He remarked.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Stop being such a girl, Beckworth."

I glared at him, "I resent that!"

He snorted, "Don't worry, Weasley. You're less of a girl than he is."

"Not doing much to help your situation here." I growled.

Malfoy ignored me, a mischievous glint in his eye that I didn't particularly like. He called across the table, "Hey, Beckworth!" Ian's head snapped up, and Malfoy leaned across me, towards my plate. Before I could stop him, he took a bite of my ketchup-laced eggs. He smirked at Ian, licked his lips, and said, "Mmm, panda blood."

It was at that moment that I started giggling. Yes, he was annoying. Yes, he was a prat. But, he was funny, in a weird kind of way. Somehow, he'd made stealing my food more joking than awkward, and had managed to make being less of a girl seem like a compliment. Scorpius didn't laugh, but exchanged a look with Ian, whose face darkened into a scowl. I couldn't quite tell what was going on, and I was too busy finding hilarity in our odd imaginary love triangle, and the strange tension between the boy I hated and the boy I barely knew.

* * *

Georgie Macmillan, bless his heart, wasn't a very good team leader. Now, that doesn't mean he was a bad Head Boy. He understood books and rules like no other. But, Georgie didn't really understand people. He was a nervous boy, and looked at us all as if we were rabid animals that would lunge at him if he made one wrong step. I always felt like I was years older than him, despite him being two years my senior. Although, Georgie was also very short, so that might've contributed to it.

He stuttered, "Y-Your instructions a-are f-found on the n-notecards before y-you. H-have f-fun! A s-seventh y-year will be in to s-supervise y-you."

I picked up the notecard, and read aloud, "Minefield. One person will navigate the other person through an obstacle course while blindfolded. Your partner is your rounds..." I trailed off. No. I refused to do this. I refused to put my safety in the hands of _him._

Scorpius held up the blindfold, a sly grin on his face. "Close your eyes, partner."

* * *

We were taken outside, I could tell that by the light coming through the black blindfold. However, I still couldn't see a thing as the seventh year positioned me at the start.

Scorpius, a note of amusement in his voice, directed me, "Take one step forward, and one step to your left."

I did as he instructed, hoping he wouldn't try anything too horrible with the Prefects watching. I took my step to the left, and felt my foot sink into something...sticky. "What the hell am I standing in, Malfoy?"

I could hear the laughter, "Um...something brown. I didn't think your steps would be so small, Red."

"Malfoy!" I yelled. "These are my best shoes, you-"

He cut me off, "Language, Red." Oh, I'd show him language, the smarmy bastard.

We took five more turns without incident. Well, unless you counted me hitting trees he navigated me into, or nearly falling into ditches. He didn't apologize, just kept saying I was doing it wrong. You could tell he was having fun with this. I, on the other hand, was bruised, muddy, and wanted to claw his eyes out.

"Ok, Scarlet, almost there," Scorpius called out. "Take three steps forward, and one step to the right."

I groaned, and stepped forward, walking a bit too quickly. On the third step, it happened. It was entirely my fault this time. I tripped on the grass, like the klutz that I was. Unfortunately, I couldn't see where I was falling. All I could do was put my hands out in front of me, and hope I was falling onto soft grass.

I felt myself go through the air for a second, before landing on something hard, rough, and wet. A burst of pain shot through my nose as it made contact with the ground, and I rolled over onto my side. I tried to breath in, but gagged on water. I quickly pulled myself up and tore my blindfold off; the water was shallow enough that I could sit and still have my top half above water. I felt a blinding pain in my nose, and in both my knees. Stars twinkled before my eyes, and I felt fuzzy. I looked down at the lake, seeing what looked like blood in the water. Why was there blood in the water? I felt for my face, and felt the wet and sticky liquid there. Oh, so it was _my _blood. That made sense.

I saw Scorpius coming over, along with Ian, Rodger, a Ravenclaw girl, and the 7th year who was supervising us. Scorpius looked horrified, and the others all looked nauseated. "Are you alright, Red?" Scorpius said, out of breath. I realized he must have run here from across the field when he saw me fall.

"Yeah, I guess. I think I need to go to the Hospital Wing." I moaned. "Help me up?" I reached out a hand towards him, and he grabbed onto it. But, before he could pull me up, I grinned (which hurt more than I expected), grabbed his arm with my other hand, and yanked him into the water.

`Scorpius wasn't injured, but he was soaked, and came up sputtering, "What the _hell, _Weasley?"

"That's for the mud, the trees, and the ditch." I said proudly.

He shook his head, "You're lucky you're injured, Red."

I laughed, but cut myself off abruptly. It was so _painful_ to gloat. "You're lucky _I'm _injured, or you'd have gotten much worse."

The seventh year Prefect was the next to arrive, "Are you alright, Weasley?"

I shrugged, "I think I need to go to the Hospital Wing, but that may just be me."

The seventh year nodded, "Alright, Malfoy, take her up," Malfoy stood up, and took my hand, pulling me to my feet. "After that, we can discuss your detention."

"What?" I looked over at Malfoy, but he had a similar look of disbelief written across his face.

"I saw you pull him into the water, Weasley, and I heard him threaten you."

Scorpius protested, "That was a joke, mate. Rose understood, right?" He looked over at me, and I nodded vigorously, desperate to get out of detention.

He shrugged, "Rules are rules, you two. We'll discuss it once she's back from the Hospital Wing." The seventh year walked off, back to supervising some other pair.

I whirled on Scorpius, "_You! _This is all your fault! If you'd just navigated me like you were supposed to-"

Scorpius looked at me, an odd expression on his face. Was he...hurt? "Red, I'm-"

I never got to hear what he was, though. Things had gotten especially fuzzy, and the stars were exploding in my eyes. A hazy thought passed through my brain, _Well, I guess team-building's over for today. _Not even a moment later, I felt myself falling again, and everything went black.

* * *

**So, hate it? Love it? Feel free to R&R and tell me so! Next up: Rose wakes up in the Hospital Wing with a boy at her bedside...but which one?**


	5. The Pursuit of Toast

**Well, here it is, nearly two months later, but I wrote quite a bit more than usual. A huge thanks to Rhian, who betaed this chapter, and has been amazing at fixing my many mistakes. Another huge thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, put this on alerts, or even read it. Rose offers you all a piece of a toast.**

* * *

I blinked a few times. Everything was a bit blurry around the edges. I rubbed my eyes for a moment and blinked a couple more times. That was better! Now, where was I? I'd guessed from the smell of lemon-scented soap and the feeling of utter misery that I was in the torture chamber better known as the Hospital Wing. I gently propped myself up on my elbows, only to see a boy sitting on the end of my bed, smiling brightly at me. "Rosie! You're awake!"

I sat up, ignoring the ache in my back. I smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, "How've you been, Hugo?"

"Fine," he said, "I've been really worried about you, though. We all have. The whole family's been in here. Albus, Lily, Roxie, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, everyone. I sent a letter to Mum and Dad about it as well." I rolled my eyes. Just what I needed. Dad would want me shipped off to St. Mungo's, or worse, he'd come up here to check on me. I'd only been out for a few hours. Why was Hugo making this some big deal?

"Hugo," I started, trying to be gentle. I hated telling Hugo off. It was like throwing a kitten out in the rain. "I'm touched that you all were so worried about me, but honestly, I've only been here for an hour or two and-"

Hugo raised his eyebrows and said, "Rosie, you've been in here for a lot more than a few hours. Do you know what day it is?"

"The fifteenth, isn't it?" Hugo slowly shook his head, and I turned to look at the calendar on my nightstand. It said that today was the eighteenth. This was a joke. Someone thought it would be funny to tell me that I'd slept through three days. How on Earth could I have slept through three days? I only hurt my nose, for Merlin's sake!

"Alright Weasley, you've been here long enough. Rose needs to get her nose bandaged before she can be released." Madame Pomfrey had come up behind Hugo as we were talking. Hugo nodded and got up, giving me one last look before he walked out the door. He thought I was off my rocker, I could tell. I suppose it's about time someone knew the truth.

I thought this might be a good time to ask what the hell was going on. "Madame Pomfrey, why have I been out for three days? I broke my nose, that's all."

"No, that's _not_ all. You managed to give yourself a concussion, falling on your face like that. I can fix broken bones, but fix the brain? No, that takes time. Luckily, it was something you could sleep off, with the proper medicine." She acted as though this was my fault, as though I'd thought having a concussion sounded like loads of fun.

"How'd I get up here?" I asked. The last thing I remembered was being out by the lake, which was at least six or seven flights of stairs down.

"Well, after they weren't able to wake you, one of the Prefects carried you up," she said, before she unceremoniously tore the bandage off my nose. I bit my lip as hard as I could in an attempt to hold back my tears, and my strong urge to call Madame Pomfrey things that would surely get me expelled. She continued, "I'd thank Mr. Malfoy the next time I saw him, Ms. Weasley. It's no easy feat to carry a girl up seven flights of stairs."

Wait, what? Malfoy _carried_ me up here? There wasn't a gurney or anything? No, I bet that idiot seventh year forced him to. It was a, "medical emergency." Why couldn't they have picked someone else? Rodger, Ian, the giant squid, anyone? I'm guessing I was carried up right before lunch, too. Half the school saw Malfoy carrying me bridal-style up to the Hospital Wing. Just peachy. Madame Pomfrey stuck a small white bandage over my nose, and told me I'd have to come back after dinner to get another one, and I'd do this for the next week. "Did anyone visit while I was out?" I was desperate to change the subject. I didn't want to hear about how grateful I should be to Malfoy for embarrassing me in front of everyone.

Instead of replying, she just shoved the visitor registry at me. I scanned the names. Holy hell, Hugo hadn't been joking when he said everyone had visited. Al, Lily, Roxie, Molly, Lucy, Dom, and even Louis had taken time out of their busy social lives to visit me. There were care packages full of sweets and letters from James and others on my nightstand that they must've brought. Then, there were the rest of the usual suspects. Gabby and Savvy had come up all three days, and Clio and Isabelle had come up yesterday. Rodger had come up the first day, which surprised me a bit. I'd never gotten the impression he liked me very much. Professor Longbottom had come to see me, and Hagrid had too. I could see some of his rock cakes sitting next to a package of Bertie Botts. It appeared Ian had come up at least once, and...Gabby signed the register as a joke, right? Scorpius Malfoy wouldn't visit me while I was knocked out if someone threatened to Avada Kedavra him. If he did, he'd just be gloating about the fact that I got hurt and got into trouble all on the same day, the arse. That, and he'd steal my sweets. He's probably eating some of my Pepper Imps and having a good laugh with the rest of the Trio.

I stood up, leaning on the nightstand for support. Walking after three days of being bedridden was much harder than I thought it would be. I began examining the surprisingly large pile of get-well gifts, looking at what everyone had given me. Gabby and Savvy had gotten me a six-pack of butterbeer, and all the magazines they had. Hugo had given me a whole bunch of Chocolate Frogs, and a note saying I could keep the cards. I knew how much that meant to him; he was a hardcore collector. Various sweets and tricks from Zonko's from the rest of the family. A plate of rock cakes from Hagrid that I'd have to find some creative way to get rid of without hurting his feelings. A lot of notes wishing me well, and a curious slip saying that they were holding something for me in the back of the Hospital Wing.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I forgot about the other stuff and rushed back to Madame Pomfrey's office. What on Earth was so important that it had to be kept in the back? "I needed to get something from back here?"

Madame Pomfrey called out, "Yes, look in the closet. This was too large to keep out by the rest of your things." Too _large_? What in Merlin's name was going on? I ran over to the closet, throwing the door open and seeing the most glorious collection of sweets I'd ever seen. It was half as tall as I was, and there was absolutely everything-chocolate frogs, sugar quills, cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, even five pounds of solid Honeydukes fudge. This was like the Super Deluxe basket. It wasn't just the store-made kind, though. Someone must've actually had some hand in creating this, because there was a huge box of Bertie Botts, but it only had one flavor in it. Toast. This was clearly made by someone who knew me pretty well, and someone who had a lot of Galleons to spare. Baskets like this didn't come cheap.

Pomfrey came back from the storeroom, handing me a pass to leave. "We'll deliver your things to your room."

I had to know who'd given it to me. "Who sent that?" I asked, pointing at the basket.

She shrugged, "You tell me. It was delivered by owl, and there was no note. Goodbye, Miss Weasley."

Well, that was rude. But, I took my cue to leave and started for the dormitory. I hoped my sweets would be there soon. I was absolutely starving, but I certainly wasn't about to go down to the Great Hall and face certain humiliation. Even being asleep for three days was better than having Scorpius laugh at me.

* * *

It was dinnertime when I started my trek towards the dormitory. The halls were deserted, which was good for me, since I looked awful. Between the bandages, the rat's nest that was my hair, and the oversized robes from the Hospital Wing that smelled like someone had died in them, I was a mess. I was looking forward to a long, hot, shower and a nutritious meal of toast-flavored jelly beans, which are almost as good as the real thing.

I heard a loud shriek as I entered through the portrait hole, and Gabby threw her arms around me. "You're not dead!"

I giggled at the greeting. "Of course I'm not dead. I can't die until the Chudley Cannons win a World Cup."

Gabby laughed, "So, you plan on living forever, Rosie?" She was a die-hard Wimbourne Wasps fan.

"C'mon, you have to see the sweets I got." I tugged on her arm, pulling her up towards the dormitory.

She shook her head, "I was up there a minute ago. Nothing's been delivered yet, Rose. You want to head down to dinner with me?"

Damn! Why is Madame Pomfrey so bent on ruining everyone's plans? I sighed, "I'll meet you down there."

"You better," she said, "Savvy's been worried sick about you, and so have I. The sooner you're eating with us again, the better." The fact that Gabby was admitting that she was actually worried about me showed exactly how worried she must've been. Gabby is one of the least sentimental people on the face of the planet.

I went upstairs and took a quick shower, my rumbling stomach growing increasingly more painful. I wondered if I'd eaten anything in the past few days. I threw on my own uniform, and looked at the clock. There were only fifteen minutes left for dinner! I slipped on my shoes, and ran out the door, attempting to knot my tie along the way (which is neither smart nor safe, for all you kids at home).

After nearly falling off the moving staircase twice, I finally touched down on the ground level, and ran through the open door, straight for Gabby and Savvy. The Great Hall was nearly empty, to my great relief. I wouldn't have to deal with embarrassment tonight. Gabby twirled some pasta around her fork and said, "What took you so long?"

I wheezed, "You...try tying something 'round your neck...while running down the stairs."

"Not trying to kill yourself again, are you," Savvy inquired, before giving me a warm smile, "Welcome back, Rosie."

"Good to be back, but it's only been three days. Everyone acts like it's been an eternity."

"It felt like it," Gabby said, "I never realized how important having a ginger person in our lives was."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm so touched, but I think it'd be nice if you didn't refer to us as 'ginger people.' We have names, you know."

"Sure you do, Ginger Number Four," Gabby laughed. Nice to know that my absence hadn't really changed much.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and spun around to see Rodger. "Hola, Rodgito! Missed me?"

Rodger gave me a small smile, "I must say it's been...different without you and your toast bothering me every morning."

I protested, "Hey, don't bring my toast into this! The toast has done absolutely nothing to you, except for that time when I accidentally got jam all over your robes, but we don't talk about that."

He snorted, "Fine, your toast is innocent. Anyway, I've got a message for you from McGonagall. You're doing rounds Friday instead of tomorrow, because you've got detention."

Really? After all this, I _still_ have detention? Does McGonagall have no mercy? Rodger added, "You'll need to tell Scorpius as well."

I groaned, "Rodger, I'll give you ten sickles if you'll tell him for me."

He shook his head, "I'm not eager to talk to Malfoy either, Rose. He's been even more of a prat than usual this week. He's supposed to be out on the Quidditch pitch. You can talk to him there."

I glared at him, "Fine, you coward. I'll do it once I finish eating." I saw something out the window in the corner of my eye. It was raining, a steady rain just above a drizzle. Great. I should've just stayed comatose.

* * *

I trudged outside, holding Gabby's Transfiguration book over my head in a vain attempt not to get soaked. What kind of lunatic plays Quidditch in this weather? Unsurprisingly, the rest of the grounds were deserted. It felt like I was walking through a ghost town. I reached the gate for the pitch, which was unlocked. I shoved it open and came into the entrance, which was covered by a black tarp, thank Merlin. I looked out, trying to find Malfoy so I could deliver the news and get back inside. It was cold for September, and I was freezing my arse off.

After a moment, I caught sight of him. He was about a hundred feet off the ground, right up near the goalposts. He didn't even seem to be aware that it was raining, he was just flying around. It pains me to admit it, but he was _good_. He was doing some swoops and dives, pulling up right as he got near the ground. Most people who tried those tricks would've wound up eating dirt or falling off their brooms, myself included. He managed to pull them off with ease. Was he on the Quidditch team? No, I would've remembered if he'd played for Slytherin. It would've made me hate them even more. After watching for another moment, I yelled, "Malfoy! Get down here!"

Scorpius turned around in midair and descended, landing in the middle of the pitch. He seemed to be waiting for something. After he glanced over in my direction, I realized he wanted me to come out and talk to him in the middle of the field, the prick. I raised the book above my head and ran out onto the middle of the field. He smirked at me as I approached, "Well, if it isn't Rip Van Weasley. Enjoying the rain?"

"I'd be enjoying it a lot more if I was indoors," I said, glaring at him. He obviously loved watching me get soaked. I hoped he was still chuckling when I was back in the Hospital Wing, dying of pneumonia.

"You know, you could've just transfigured that book into an umbrella. Seems like it would be a lot easier," Scorpius observed. Damn, I could've done that, couldn't I? I obviously couldn't do it now. That would make it look like I'm actually listening to Malfoy, which I never do. Why was Malfoy suddenly the one coming up with ideas? I was supposed to be the one who pointed out Malfoy's idiocy, not the other way around.

"It's Gabby's," I said, "and I didn't think she'd appreciate getting a wet umbrella back instead of her book," I admit it was a weak defense, but I had to say _something. _I then did what I do best: changed the subject, "You play Quidditch now?"

"No." he scowled, "My father doesn't think it's good for me."

"Never thought you were the type to take his feelings into consideration." I said, adjusting the book so it covered more of my head. It was pouring now, and I really wanted to give him the damn message so I could get back inside and sit by the crackling fire that was sure to be roaring up in the common room.

Scorpius scowled, as though it was the response he'd expected but not the one he wanted. "What, you thought Gryffindors had the monopoly on loyalty? I don't really like disappointing my folks either, Red."

"That's Hufflepuff, actually. Remember the song? Anyway, I'm not in the habit of being a disappointment, so I wouldn't know." I replied, lying just a bit.

Okay, maybe I was telling a big lie there. I was pretty accustomed to being the disappointment. My dad was disappointed when it turned out I was better suited for the ground than the Quidditch pitch and couldn't follow in his footsteps. My teachers were disappointed when I wasn't the model student that my mother had been. I was top of the class, but I wasn't doing the extra credit. Other people outscored me on things. I was put in detention more in one year than my mother was her entire time at Hogwarts. That was the type of disappointment I hated the most; it wasn't your actions that had failed, it was just you. When did Scorpius disappoint? To disappoint you had to care about pleasing people in the first place, something I know for a fact that Scorpius doesn't give a damn about.

He smiled a little bit at that, "Should've known Little Miss Perfect didn't know the meaning of the word disappointment. Besides, it's not easy getting into anything, with my last name."

I fell silent, a rare occasion. The thought of Malfoy's name keeping him from doing what he wanted seemed wrong to me. It made me a bit uneasy. Maybe because my mum had been one of the people who made sure the list of names of former Death Eaters was released to the public? That wasn't what stopped Scorpius, though. Everyone would've known about his family anyway. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, and the more people see it. "Why should it be? You're not a Death Eater. You didn't do anything wrong, besides being an enormous prat. Just refer them to the Equality Acts. They can't argue with the law."

Scorpius studied me for a moment before he asked, "You really don't care about that, do you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Care about what?"

Scorpius answered, "My family. You don't care about my father being a Death Eater, or my grandfather. Do you?"

I shrugged, "Not really. It's in the past. I hate you because you're a prick, not because your family was full of idiots. "

He shook his head and chuckled, "With that attitude, you will be a disappointment, Weasley. How on Earth did you end up in Gryffindor thinking like that?"

"My mother was a Muggleborn. I guess I don't like watching people being bullied for things that are out of their control." I said, realizing that the rain had let up a bit as we'd talked. It was drizzling now. I slowly brought the book down from above my head and let the rain hit my head.

He studied me a little bit longer before he changed the subject, "So, why are you wasting my time out here anyway? Shouldn't you be shouting at me, considering I supposedly caused that broken nose of yours?"

I'd almost forgotten the real reason I'd come out here. It took me a moment before I remembered, "We have detention tomorrow. Rounds are going to be Friday instead. As for the nose, don't worry. I'll be sure to give you one of your own soon, so you can know what it feels like."

He rolled his eyes, "Only McGonagall would make someone who's been knocked out for three days carry out their sentence. Tell her I'll be there tomorrow night."

I sighed. When did I become an owl? "Fine. But, you better show up. I'm not scrubbing those damn pots by myself."

He smirked, "Don't worry, Weasley, I know how much you want to spend an evening alone with me. You don't have to beg. I'll be there at nine."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "The only time I'd ever want to be alone with you is when I can give you that broken nose I mentioned. See you tomorrow night, Malfoy."

He called after me, "You can deny it all you want, Red, you know it's true! By the way, I'm beating you on that Defense Against the Dark Arts test tomorrow!"

I called back, "Not in this lifetime, Malfoy!" I headed back across the soggy, muddy grounds, getting mud all over my shoes and stockings. I let the rain drip down on me. My hair had already gotten wet from my horrible protection of it and the drizzle I'd exposed it to. It took me the entire trip up to the castle before I realized something very odd: Scorpius and I had had an almost civil conversation, and it hadn't been all that bad. Huh. Maybe it was an off night for us.

* * *

The next day was spent taking tests (and winning on the Defense Against the Dark Arts test, as per usual) and being exceptionally cross because there was no toast at breakfast and I had to have cereal instead, which, while still in the grain family, is NOT toast. It's far too soggy. Toast is _crisp_. It's light. It's the food of the gods, and as I said, the fact that there was none was truly disappointing. I wondered if Scorpius had somehow told the house-elves not to make any toast in a clever gambit to make me lose on the test in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was conveniently right after breakfast. Then again, that plan might have actually required more than the four brain cells Scorpius had. Six, tops.

Anyway, after the toast debacle and the tests, all I wanted to do was sleep. Seriously, I'd never felt more knackered. Could I go to the Hospital Wing for exhaustion? Unfortunately, I didn't think Pomfrey would buy it. It was five when I laid down on my bed and curled up in a ball. I'd sleep for an hour or two, get some food, and head down to detention. It was a perfectly laid-out plan. Well, it was as close as you got when you were me.

I woke up a bit later, and rolled over to look at the clock near the windows. It was...eight forty-two? No. This did not compute. This was complete and utter insanity. I had to be at detention in eighteen minutes, precious minutes that I was wasting by freaking out. Calm down, Rose. Just breathe. You'll get there if you throw on some shoes. Where were my shoes? Nightstand? Under the bed? I looked down. Oh. They were on my feet because I'd forgotten to take them off.

It was official. The madness was contagious, because I'd caught it. I was now the mad Rose Weasley. Hopefully we mad ones run faster, because I had four floors to go, thirteen minutes to do so, and (of course) I needed to retie my tie again. Not to mention I was completely rumpled from sleeping and I had Filch and Scorpius to contend with once I got there. Merlin help me. Merlin help us all, because the mad Rose Weasley is about to be unleashed upon Hogwarts.

* * *

Filch was looking at the clock as I appeared at the door to the trophy room with two minutes to spare. Scorpius was leaning against the opposite wall, and didn't look up as I approached, but commented, "On time for the first time ever, Weasley. _Bravo_."

"Better to be late than not to be here at all." I replied, smirking at him. "Aren't you one missed detention from suspension?"

He waved a hand, "They can't expel me, Weasley, or they'd expel you, too. How many tardy demerits have you racked up again?"

"Silence!" Filch snapped, "Hand over your wands!" I reluctantly gave mine to him, and watched as Scorpius gave him...his? I could've sworn it was a different color. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me. I have gone mad after all. "You'll be locked in that room until one tonight, polishing the trophies by hand. I'll come back at one, and if you're not done...well I guess that'll just be another four hours, then." He gave us a wicked grin. For an old man, he was the creepiest person I'd ever seen in my life. We were both herded into the room, and he snapped the door shut behind us.

"Thank Merlin that's over." I turned to see Scorpius, holding a wand and cleaning an entire row in one sweep.

I blinked a few times, astonished, "Wha-"

"C'mon, Red. You're a smart girl. Figure it out." he said slowly.

I thought for a moment, "You gave Filch a stick you'd bewitched to look like a wand and pocketed your own."

"Very good." he said condescendingly. Scorpius then proceeded to get every single trophy and plaque done in five minutes. I looked on the entire time, and shook my head at all of this. I had to admire the brilliance of his plan. Maybe he had a little bit of Slytherin cunning after all.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked after he finished up. "How do we get out?"

He shook his head, "We don't. That door can only be unlocked by an enchanted key that Filch has. No way out." Great, just great. I was alone with Scorpius with nothing to do and I was absolutely starving...

Wait a second...We were in the trophy room. I remembered a page in the Rulebook where it detailed a secret passage to the kitchens that was hidden in a trophy base. I couldn't be sure if the trophy was in here, but it was better than nothing. I tried to remember the drawing...about three feet tall, golden, sparkling blue sapphires wrapped up and down the handles. I had to tap the base three times, and it would open up. I started looking around the room, "Oh yes there is."

Now it was his turn to be confused, "Red, what are you on about?" I didn't bother to answer, I was too busy looking. I just grabbed his arm and dragged him after me, going towards the south corner of the room. There it was, sitting on a base that was nearly as tall as me and twice as wide. The trophy from the 1438 Triwizard Tournament. I snatched Scorpius's wand out of his hand and tapped the plaque on the base three times, and suddenly the brick that had the plaque on it was swiftly sliding down into the floor, and a large black hole had opened up.

Scorpius turned to me, "You knew that was there."

I gave him an amused look, "Actually, I didn't. I'm just lucky that way. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to eat some toast." I sat on the floor and grabbed the top of the chute, preparing to lower myself down into it, but I felt his hand clamp on to my wrist.

"Not so fast, Red. Do you even know what's down there?" I attempted to wriggle out of his grip, but it was surprisingly strong.

"The Chamber of Secrets. I wanted to make myself some snake-skin boots." I retorted.

"No way. I'm coming down there, too. Besides, you don't want me to be stuck up here for three hours, Red. I might get bored enough to come up with a nice little speech to give Filch about how I polished all these by myself while my partner shot herself off down a secret passageway into who-knows-where, surely breaking a hundred school rules in the process." He gave me a devilish grin.

I scowled, "You wouldn't."

He laughed, "Ladies first."

I grimaced. I hadn't expected him to want to come along. I just thought he'd vandalize trophies or something for three hours or whatever. "Fine," I grumbled, "but you're _not_ getting any of my toast, understand that right now." He let go of my wrist, and down I went, plummeting into the blackness.

* * *

I'm not afraid of the dark, nor am I afraid of heights, but I'll admit that the ride down that chute was one of the single most frightening things I've ever experienced. I dropped about three stories straight down, unable to see anything. I screamed the whole way down, and I was lucky that the entire castle wasn't woken up by the sound. The only thoughts that went through my head were about the certain demise I'd meet at the bottom, and how being mad enough to go down a random chute without testing it was the worst idea I'd ever had. That really said something, considering how many bad ideas I'd already had up to that point.

Then, it was over. I think the whole thing lasted about ten seconds. It was just the longest, most terrifying ten seconds I'd ever had. But, I had survived, surprisingly enough. I seemed to have all the body parts I'd had before. I was completely unharmed, other than the nice layer of dirt and dust that had accumulated on me. That chute was filthier than the Slytherin boys' mouths.

I appeared to be in some sort of laundry room. There were vast piles of robes, and baskets and baskets of ties in all the house colors. None of the house elves were there at the moment, which led me to believe they must be on break. Working conditions had improved considerably for them ever since my mum had written loads of new laws to make sure they were treated fairly.

I heard hollering behind me and assumed Scorpius had finally come down the chute. He reached the bottom a few seconds later, and I realized that he hadn't been screaming in terror. Scorpius was smiling and laughing as he brushed the dirt off his sleeves. That madman had actually enjoyed it. He turned to face me, still chuckling, "I took your shrieking to mean you enjoyed the ride."

I glared at him, "You screamed at least as much as I did, Malfoy."

"My shouting didn't wake up half the castle, Weasley. It's great to see that much-vaunted Gryffindor courage put into action," he said, and even though I could tell he was teasing, his comment made my blood boil. I _was _a Gryffindor, through and through. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put me here if I wasn't.

I growled, "Make one more remark like that and I'll have to make good on my promise to show you what broken noses feel like."

He sighed, "Honestly Red, learn to take a joke. You really think I doubt your bravery and stupidity after you just shot yourself down into darkness to God-knows-where?"

I half smiled at him before I realized what I was doing. Was that a compliment? "You did it, too." I pointed out.

He shook his head, "Only after I heard you hit the bottom. Trust me, I'm no Gryffindor."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. Scorpius always seemed very sure of himself, which seemed very brave to me. A bloke like him could just be scared of what the world thought of him, his father being who he was. But, he was the single most confident person I'd ever met, annoyingly so.

He looked down, "In more ways than you could ever know, Weasley."

I wanted to pry, to ask him what those ways were, but I stopped myself. We weren't mates. I had no right to go asking questions like that. I needed to keep quiet and remember what I was here for: toast. I turned on my heel and faced the doorway behind me. I was tempted to leave him there, but I wound up calling back to him, "Well, c'mon then, coward. You want food or not?"

* * *

I waltzed into the kitchens, Scorpius following behind me. The house-elves greeted me happily, "Good evening, Miss Weasley. How can we be of service?" Unlike my mother, I had no qualms about letting the house-elves serve me. They were enjoying themselves, for Merlin's sake! I'd gone into James's room and borrowed his Invisibility Cloak several times to make a few midnight jaunts down here.

"Toast, please. As many slices as you can fit on one plate." I requested, and sat down at the small table in the corner that some wise students had put in so they could eat in here.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Scorpius said, sitting across from me at the table. A house-elf came out with a plate piled high with bread, setting it before me and bowing deeply. I thanked him again before I dug in. Some girls may have been hesitant to eat in front of blokes, but I wasn't one of them. Besides, Scorpius had seen me bloody, dirty, and generally messy. I hardly cared if he saw me eating a piece of toast.

There was an awkward pause after that. It was a bit unusual, considering it's usually hard to get either of us to shut up, but there it was. I broke the silence with the first thing I could think of, "I went mad today."

Scorpius cocked an eyebrow, "Today?"

I nodded, "Yep. The madness has finally hit me. That's probably where I got the courage to go down that chute, not from my so-called Gryffindorness."

That was when he started laughing. Scorpius just laughed and laughed, like I'd said the funniest thing in the world. It was a bit scary, actually. I thought he might have gone nuts as well. When he finally caught his breath, he said, "Red, you've been mad since the very first day I met you. You only just noticed this _now_?"

"I was _not_," I protested, "I was perfectly sane until today. Or maybe it was when I broke my nose, I'm not sure."

He seemed to be trying hard not to burst out laughing again. "Red, you've been completely mad all along." I could've been offended, but I wasn't. For some strange reason, being called mad all along felt like a compliment. He wasn't looking at me like I was nuts, just giving me that look he usually gave me, the amused, slightly exasperated, smug, and something else that I could never quite think of look that annoyed me to no end.

Scorpius didn't seem to want to argue with me, so he kept his mouth closed. He then stole a piece of my toast. I made a grab for it, but he held it high above me with his stupidly long arms, and I was too lazy to stand up and get it. He took a huge bite out of it, grinning triumphantly after he finished. He then proceeded to steal another piece, holding it out of my reach. It appeared we were now sharing, much to my chagrin.

"You know, this is definitely better than regular bread. I can see the appeal now." Scorpius commented as he took his third piece. I'd given up in trying to stop him. Curse my short arms!

I smirked, "It's not just crunchy bread now, is it?"

"I will concede that this is better than mere bread, although I still prefer eggs." Scorpius said, and I took a moment to savor the fact that Scorpius Malfoy was admitting I was right for once.

I spat, "Eggs? Meh. Eggs are squishy and weird."

"But I bet if the eggs are on toast, they're fine." he said, rolling his eyes.

I snorted, "No. Eggs are not meant for toast. They make it taste funny." Silly boy, thinking he could figure me out. Hasn't anyone realized that mad people are completely unpredictable? I reached for a piece of toast before realizing there was none left. We'd eaten it all.

Scorpius leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "So, how did you know that passageway was there?"

I shrugged, "It was in the Rule-" I froze, my eyes open wide. What was I saying? I couldn't tell Scorpius about the Rulebook. I hated him. Didn't I? I mean, I didn't generally eat toast and start talking about how mad I was with Kennedy Schultz. But, Scorpius was different. He was...well, he was something else entirely. Either way, I couldn't tell him about the Rulebook.

He stared at me, "The rule what?"

I lied, "The rules for Hogwarts that James gave me. He told me where it was."

He seemed to know I was lying, "Then why didn't you go down it before?"

"I never needed to," I said.

"Red, it's never a matter of needing to with you. It's just a matter of curiosity." he replied, but he didn't push anymore. He seemed to know I wasn't going to say anything.

"We'd better be getting back before Filch notices we're gone," I said quickly. I didn't want to sit there anymore, and I didn't want him to come up with any more interesting questions. I was more than a little disturbed by the thought of not hating him. It was a fundamental truth, the way my hair was red and my best friends were Gabby and Savvy: I hated Scorpius. That was that.

He nodded, and got up. We walked back over to the chute, and I had no idea what we were going to do. The chute went straight up, so we couldn't climb it. But, Scorpius just whipped his wand out and muttered something under his breath. A rope shot out of it, and another charm made it knot itself to a trophy base at the top. He walked over to the chute, and turned towards me, "Wish me luck, Red."

"Luck." I said, before I could stop myself. What the hell was wrong with me tonight? When had I gone from planning on breaking his nose to wishing him luck?

He seemed surprised by it, but he smiled at me before he disappeared. It took about ten minutes for him to climb up the chute, and I was impressed. I was a terrible climber. I had absolutely no upper-body strength. He, on the other hand, seemed to be moving at a steady clip from the clunks I heard as he moved up the chute. He called out to me after he reached the top, "Alright, Red. Your turn."

Wait, what? My brain hadn't really processed yet that I actually had to climb up next. "I can't climb that thing, Malfoy."

He yelled, "Fine. Just hold on to the rope and I'll pull you up."

Oh, no. Last time he did anything that involved getting me anywhere, I got a face full of gravel. "What if you drop me?"

"I swear to Merlin, Rose, I'm not going to drop you." Rose. He'd said Rose. He really was serious. I hesitantly climbed into the chute and grabbed onto the rope.

"Ready!" I shouted. That was when the rope began to move upwards. This was much scarier than before, because I was putting my fate into the hands of Scorpius Malfoy, who, despite his sincerity, I still doubted a little bit. I rose steadily, and suddenly, there I was. Back in the trophy room, climbing back up onto the cold tile, Scorpius helping me up.

"See? Told you I wouldn't drop you." he said smugly.

"Thanks." I said, still shocked that I was there, still breathing and still alive. Our little adventure was over and we were both no worse for the wear.

We both sat on the floor, waiting. There was still another hour left. I considered Scorpius for a moment. He was annoying as hell, he was constantly trying to beat me, he'd called me mad, and he'd stolen my toast. On the flip side, he'd been clever enough to keep his wand, he'd kept me company, and he'd helped me get back here. Maybe I didn't hate him. I definitely didn't like him. So, maybe I just disliked him? That sounded about right, for now. I didn't know if I'd just go back to hating him in the morning or not. The idea of not detesting him was completely foreign to me.

"You know, I never meant to hurt you that day." Scorpius's voice broke through my thoughts, "I mean, it was fun to watch you get all angry over the mud and everything, but I didn't want you to break your nose."

I shrugged, "I was a klutz. I tripped over my own two feet. Nothing you could've done."

"Be more careful next time, then. We don't want you dying on us, Red." he replied.

I blinked, "You would. You hate me."

Scorpius stared at me, "Red, I've never hated you."

"Why on Earth do you annoy me so much, then?" I demanded.

He grinned, "Because it's fun." I put my head in my hands. Boys. Just when you thought you had them figured out, they tell you they didn't mean to break your nose and that they don't hate you, and it makes it really hard for you to hate them the way you're supposed to. Don't they understand that they're supposed to make things easier for us?

We sat in silence for a long time after that, before he said casually, "You know, we never set a date."

I looked up at him, "For what?"

He chuckled, "You are probably the only bird who would ever forget about her own date." Oh, right. That thing. Didn't Scorpius understand that adding that to my pile of increasingly messed-up thoughts would cause me to explode? Of course he did. He would probably cheer as it happened. Or maybe he wouldn't, because apparently he didn't hate me. He'd just chuckle a little and sidestep the mess.

"I'll...I'll think about it." I said, "Sometime in October, maybe." I wanted to put this off as long as possible.

"Let me know, Red." he said, watching me for a moment longer before he turned to face the door. I saw Filch standing there, holding a lantern.

"Alright, you two. Get up. The headmistress says I can't keep you any longer, so you should head back up to your dormitories as quickly as possible, unless you want to get another detention for wandering the corridors after hours." Filch said, and we walked out of the room.

"So, Red, did your dreams come true tonight?" Scorpius asked as we walked towards the stairs. I was going up and he was going down.

"My dream of eating toast at midnight? Yeah, it was fabulous." I said, smirking at him, " You? Meh. You just tagged along for the ride."

He laughed, "Yeah, and saved your ass. I must say though, that was the most entertaining detention I've ever been in."

"You're welcome." I replied, hopping on the stairs and letting them take me away from Scorpius and up to the dormitory. As strange as it was for me to admit, that had been the most fun I'd ever had in detention. The messed-up thoughts he'd caused aside, Scorpius had been bearable and the toast had been delicious. While it wasn't the way I'd wanted to spend the night, it hadn't been half bad.

* * *

I crept into the dormitory at half past one. Gabby stirred, "How was detention?"

I ignored the question, falling onto my bed as I asked, "Gabs, have I gone mad?"

Gabby snorted, "Rosie, you've always been bonkers. It's one of your most endearing and annoying qualities. Now, go to sleep."

I sighed, and got under my blankets, closing my eyes. I thought about toast, about ropes, about house-elves, and only disliking people you'd sworn to hate, and some far off date in October that seemed unreal. But, as I slipped off into dreams, the last thing I thought about was the fact that Scorpius Malfoy had far more Gryffindor bravery in him than he gave himself credit for if he was willing to go off in search of toast with the mad Rose Weasley.


	6. The Ape, the Weasley Effect, and a Trip

**Hi, guys! So...it's been a while, huh? I've felt really bad that it took me so long to get this chapter published, so here are two small rewards for you.**

**a) This is the longest chapter of ANYTHING I've ever written.**

**b) This was previously not betaed. As of 12/24/11, the now fully edited version is up.**

**Thanks to those of you who have read and liked and reviewed and have stuck with this story. Special thanks to Rhian who has been betaing this story and giving me very good feedback. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I rolled over in a futile attempt to block out the streaming sunlight, a pounding headache, and Clio's voice. Why oh why was I stuck with a morning person? I had another hour before I really needed to be conscious enough to eat toast and go to class, and I intended to use it. Getting less than six hours of sleep tended to make me just a bit crabby. Regrettably, it appeared the prats I formerly called friends had other plans. I groaned as a pillow made contact with my head, and I heard Gabby across the room, "Oy, Weasley! Greet the day!" Gabby was even less of an early riser than I was. I already knew this was not going to be pleasant.

Of course, once I sat up and started rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, yesterday started coming back to me. Toast and secret passages and...disliking. Right, disliking. Had I changed my mind? Surprisingly, I hadn't. I knew this was probably going to kill me, but I was going to attempt to stop hating Malfoy, "attempt" being the operative word. Now, I just had to make a commitment. That was the only way I was going to succeed.

* * *

_Hello there! I'm Rose, and welcome to my guide to _Making a Commitment_! Now, I know what you're thinking: "Isn't just saying that I'm making a commitment good enough?" Well, random asker, the answer is no. You know why? Think of New Year's Resolutions! Think of when you say you're going to work on an assignment and two hours later you find yourself playing Hide and Seek on the third floor instead! Think of all the times you tell your parents you'll do something and then blow it off to play Quidditch and listen to the Weird Sisters! I'm assuming you're a teenager, so I'm going to make a sweeping generalization here and say that all teenagers are irresponsible. So, how do you make a commitment you're going to keep? By following these easy steps, of course!_

Step 1: WRITE IT DOWN

_It may seem silly, but writing down your commitment will make you more likely to follow through. This is especially true if you write it somewhere public and in something permanent, so you can't back out. My suggestion is to write it in bold on your forehead with a permanent quill. That way everyone comments on it and you have a lasting reminder!_

STEP 2: TELL SOMEBODY

_Telling other people is even better, because then if you don't follow through, they'll laugh at you and call you names! If you do follow through, they'll still call you names, but these won't be as mean. My favorite person to tell is Gabrielle Phillips, because she's a master at ridiculing people, and will generally remind me every ten seconds to do what I need to do when she isn't laughing at me. _

STEP 3: DO IT AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE

_As my friend Gabrielle likes to say, "Stop procrastinating, you lazy arse!" The faster you do it, the less likely you are to forget! Don't rush it; just work as quickly as you can to produce a quality product. If it's a long term project, try and do as much as you can each day to further your progress. _

STEP 4: WORK HARD

_Commitments aren't easy! You have to put in hard work to succeed. Just bullshitting things never works*, and then you're stuck with a lousy product and no personal growth. _

_So, with those four easy steps, you should be all set to _Make a Commitment! _Have a lovely day, and remember, get to work, lazy arse!_

_*Unless you're Scorpius Malfoy, for reasons I can't explain._

_**Success with commitment-making not guaranteed. No refunds._

_***The author is in no way obligated to follow her own advice, and cannot be called a hypocrite or a lazy arse by Gabrielle Phillips or anyone else._

* * *

See? It couldn't be that hard. I just wrote my own self-help guide on it. Now, I'm going to take my own advice, despite not being obligated to. I've written it down, and now I'm going to tell someone, namely Gabby and Savvy. I cleared my throat, and set down my toast, preparing myself for my announcement.

Gabby set down her fork and cocked her head, waiting. "Well, what is it this time, Rosie? Something else about your sudden onset madness?"

I took a deep breath and began, "No...well, sort of. You see, I made a commitment yesterday, and everyone knows the only way to follow through with a commitment is to tell your friends and random strangers you're doing it. So...well, I decided that I don't hate Scorpius Malfoy anymore."

Savvy's eyes widened. Gabby's grinned, raising an eyebrow. "When did this revelation happen, Rosie? Don't tell me you've been holding out on me."

I rolled my eyes. I should've known she'd assume things. "I still dislike him, Gabs. Calm down. I've just decided he isn't the devil's spawn anymore. He's just a pain in the arse." Gabby wasn't paying attention anymore, though. She'd grabbed my little self-help guide and was reading it. I would've thought she was taking it seriously if I hadn't known her long enough to recognize that she only looked that solemn when she was trying not to laugh.

She nodded, but I could see a small sly smile creeping onto her face, "This is a fine piece, Rose. I think you're completely right. Now, get up, go find Scorpius, and do it as quickly as possible." She couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and it began escaping in little giggles.

"Only you, Gabs, only you." I couldn't help laughing at it myself. Savvy joined in, and soon we were all laughing like maniacs, getting stares from the people around us.

In between fits of chuckling, I said, "You know that's not really funny, right?"

Gabby threw back her head and laughed even louder, "It's funny, Rosie, and you know it. Now get to class before I write that on your forehead with a permanent quill."

There are moments when I wonder how Gabby and I ever became such great friends. Times like this showed me exactly why: She was the only one who was just as mad as I was.

* * *

_Still September 20th, Charms_

Well, here we were. Here was the big moment, the time when I had to see how this would actually work. Scorpius was already there, leaning back in his chair, looking ready to go to sleep. I thought I might be able to sneak past without getting his attention, but he turned towards me as I sat down, "Morning, Red."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I wasn't sure what counted as going too far yet, so I was going to tread carefully for now, "Scorpius, it's one thirty."

"Exactly my point. The fact that we have class this early is criminal." Scorpius shut his eyes, "Night, Weasley. See you at the end of the hour."

Oh, no. He was _not _going to sleep, that selfish arse. Not only was it a completely idiotic move (We have OWLs this year!), but Flitwick loved to make us do work in pairs, and I didn't want to take the fall for letting him go to sleep. In the professors' minds, Scorpius was like a six year old who didn't know any better and I was his babysitter, the terrible kind who doesn't even attempt to keep their charge in line. Somehow, whenever blame was placed on him, I would be dragged into it. Take the nose-breaking incident. _Scorpius _was the one whose poor navigational skills led to my eventual clumsiness, but who gets blamed? Me. Always me. Not this time.

I leaned over, reached across the gap between our desks, and swatted him on the back of the head. I whispered, "Not likely, Malfoy."

"Always the teacher's pet, Weasley." Scorpius said, a trace of annoyance in his voice, "I never knew you were the violent type, though. I better start boning up on self-defense spells, with an arm like that."

Shit. I'd just crossed the line, hadn't I? I hadn't really meant to hit him hard. I just meant to hit hard enough to get through that thick skull of his to what little brain he has left-Merlin, I'm only getting worse as I go.

Let's start again, shall we? I don't hate Scorpius, take two. "Yeah, erm...sorry about...that."

Scorpius's head, which had been going down again towards his desk, snapped right back up as he turned to look at me. "Tell me the truth Red, have I already fallen asleep?"

"Not that I know of, no." This was so awkward. Now he was going to question me. What was I going to say? I couldn't tell _him_ I'd decided to stop hating him. How silly would it sound? Worse, what if he'd been lying? What if he was really just being sarcastic in an extremely subtle way and meant, "Ha ha Red, of course I hate you!"

"Are you alright, then?" he was watching me intently, as if I might leap up on the table at any second and start firing off Unforgivables in every direction.

"I suppose so, yes." I was ending all my sentences with yes and no, like I was some sort of effing Magic 8 ball. Damn, why did I decide not to hate him again?

He shrugged, like he knew he couldn't figure it out, so he wasn't going to bother, but didn't look away, "So, why do you need me awake so badly, Weasley? It's not like you actually need me for partner work. Flitwick barely pays attention to that."

See, that is the difference between the way my mind works and the way Malfoy's does. I always think in terms of consequences, of ifs, maybes, and mights. I'm always prepared, because something's bound to go wrong. It's the law of the universe, especially for me. Nothing ever happens to me without some sort of negative to it, or at least nothing ever seems to.

Meanwhile, Scorpius, as weird as this sounds, is an optimist. Consequences never even occur to him; he just focuses on the positive. I suppose this is where he gets all his confidence, from that innate belief that things will always go right for him. It seems like it does most of the time. That's the law of the universe for the popular ones. Still...is it wrong of me to be ridiculously jealous of that sort of mindset?

I couldn't tell him I wanted him awake because I didn't want to have to deal with the trouble that would cause for me, being his metaphorical babysitter. Not only did it come across as extremely creepy and make me feel a little uncomfortable (Can you imagine me babysitting Malfoy?), I think it crossed that line again. I started, "Well...yeah, I just...I needed you to be."

I _needed _you to be? Like I was some kind of fairy princess who needed him to show me how to wave a wand? I was the top of the class. I was the third highest-ranked member in the Dueling Club. I didn't need Malfoy awake. I just...well, I don't really know. But, the point is, he needed to be awake because I need to stay out of trouble and it's sometimes fun to hear him mimic Flitwick when he's not paying attention and hear whatever jokes he has today about something or other.

Alright, so maybe I contradicted myself there. I needed him a little, but not Scorpius himself. I just needed Scorpius to stay awake.

Merlin, I'm doomed. That rambling didn't even make sense to me.

Scorpius just chuckled a little, "It's alright, Weasley. We all have our off days. You might want to brush your hair, though. I think some of it may not be attached to your head anymore." He flicked a little strand of it that was a particularly big offender and it fell back down towards my head.

That was the moment for a clever retort, but none came. What would be too cruel? What would be too gentle? I felt completely befuddled, out of my element. I, Rose Weasley, queen of sass and good comebacks, was broken, and it was all thanks to that utter prat, still silently laughing to the left of me.

* * *

_September 21st_

Contrary to my normal approach to problems with Malfoy, I had no plans, no elaborate ideas about how to fix this problem. Why? Well, it's pretty obvious that this is going to fix itself. This temporary bout of insanity where I don't hate Malfoy? I'd bet five Galleons I'll forget all about it by next week. So, I went to dinner with a spring in my step. I had Prefect rounds that night, and I was actually looking forward to them. They would be where this problem was solved once and for all. Plus, I saw Rodger sitting near my friends. (Not too close, though. Rodger doesn't think much of Gabby, so he never sits near her.) I really wanted to give him his daily mad rambling. He'd been looking especially serious today, and I knew this was something only I could cure.

Rodger was in the middle of a discussion with another prefect when I sat down, an older girl who looked depressingly boring. Was this what real Prefects were supposed to be like? Obviously Scorpius and I were chosen because McGonagall was having trouble staying awake during the few Prefect meetings she had to attend. Rodger looked over at me once I'd sat down and blinked once or twice, like he wasn't sure I was real. "Hello, Rose."

"Hello, Rodgy." I replied, trying to match his formal tone and failing. I don't think anyone can do that stuffy tone like Rodger can.

The girl across the table's smile froze. "Who's this?"

I gave her a comparably icy smile and thrust my right hand towards her, "Rose Weasley. And you are?"

Her expression melted away, changing instantly. She gave me a true smile, and reached across the table for my hand, shaking it eagerly. "Oh, hi! I'm April Corner, Rodger's sister. You're his Prefect partner, right?"

I was used to this sort of treatment by now. I called it the Weasley Effect. It didn't matter how disgusting anyone thought I was on first glance, the minute I said my last name, people acted as if I were their very best friend. Everyone wants to be friends the daughter of two of the most famous wizards of all time. However, once people knew me, the Weasley Effect faded. To most people at Hogwarts, I was simply Rose now. But, to the few who'd never met me, the Weasley Effect still came into play.

Rodger seemed a bit embarrassed by his sister's eagerness to talk with me. I wasn't sure if he thought she was being silly, or if he was worried I'd choose this moment to give him his nonsense talk. April seemed to be even more of a serious, studious bore than Rodger, if that was even possible. She was very good at getting to the point, though. "So, Rose, do you see a lot of your uncles? I'd really like to meet your uncle Percy and discuss an internship. Can you-"

I gave her a fake smile, "April, we can discuss this later. The real reason I came was to get Rodger. We have...important...Prefect-y business to attend to."

Before the Weasley Effect faded and April could begin to question what sort of business I had at dinnertime on a Friday night, I got up and Rodger followed me as we headed to the doors. My stomach was no fuller than it had been a few minutes ago, much to my chagrin. We waited outside until I saw April go back to the Ravenclaw table and become ensconced in conversation with a very solemn looking boy and the girl next to him, who didn't look up once from her book the entire time.

I then motioned to Rodger and we made our way back to where we were a few minutes ago as inconspicuously as possible. Once we sat down, Rodger cleared his throat and said, "Sorry about April. She's a bit- Well, she can be-"

"Boring?" I said, "Demanding? Caustic?"

He sighed, "Just a bit. She wants to be Head Girl next year, and she thinks getting an internship in the Ministry will clinch it for her."

"Well, she'll fit right in there, then. Maybe I'll see if I can get her one at St. Mungo's. My cousin Fred told me you spend an entire summer doing nothing but emptying bedpans and having to try various anecdotes and medicines made from toadstools and troll blood." I knew I was being hard on a girl I'd only spent two minutes with, but the look on Rodger's face both when he was talking to her and right now told me all I needed to know. April Corner was not a nice person, not in the slightest.

Rodger bit his lip, but then did something completely unprecedented. He gave me a rare laugh and a completely genuine smile, "Unfortunately, I'm sure April would find some way to make it work for her. She's very good at getting what she wants" His serious face returned as he continued, "Now that she's met you, she's going to try as hard as she can to use you and your connections."

"Well lucky for you, I'm good at getting what I want too. I'm not going to let her get anywhere near the Ministry, don't worry, Rodgy. But...what's she done to you?" I knew that April must've been absolutely horrible to Rodger, if he would laugh at her cleaning bedpans. Rodger, for all his judgmental behavior, doesn't wish bad things on people. The fact that he would for his own sister told me a lot.

Rodger looked down quickly, "Oh, nothing. She's...she's fine." He was lying, and he knew that I knew it. But, I didn't try and force the details out of him. Clearly the Corner family had some serious issues, and I was not the one who was going to attempt to fix them.

Instead, I changed the subject. "So, here's what I really came for. You look like you need some nonsense, Rodgy Dodgy."

Rodger looked relieved as he answered, "Ready when you are, Rose."

I grinned, sorting through all my possible nonsense subjects until I keyed in on the one for today, "Alright then...gum. Bubble gum. Minty gum. The gum that's stuck under the desk. That stuff really is disgusting, isn't it? Don't you wish people didn't have germs in their mouths? I've always wondered, could you get mono from touching that gum? Then, there's gum staying in your stomach for seven years. Do you believe that? I think it's all a load of rubbish, but then the Muggles say the same about magic. Plus, there's the gum that goes in people's hair. I think we need to take that a step further and stick the gum from under the table into their hair. Then, it'll stay in their hair for seven years and give them brain mono."

The nonsense had clearly worked, as Rodger's brain had left the subject of April and was now trying to comprehend what I'd just said. "Brain mono?" I nodded, and Rodger stood up. "Well okay, then. I've got to go, but thanks for...that."

"No problem!" I called as he left, and I scooted over towards Gabby and Savvy, grabbing a plate and finally getting some food after twenty minutes of sitting around.

Gabby's eyes moved from Savvy to me as I sat beside her. "So, how was dinner with the Corners?"

"There was very little eating and a lot of boredom. Did you know Rodger had a sister?" I asked.

"Of course," Gabby replied with a snort, "I thought everyone knew about the Ape. I heard she made all the Ravenclaw fifth year girls cry in one go."

I'd heard that rumor, but I guess I never connected the cruel sixth year everyone talked about to Rodger. I'd never heard her referred to as anything but the Ape. "I guess I never realized she was related to Rodger, that's all."

Savvy chose this moment to break into the conversation, "So, Rosie, did you hear about Gabby's _date _tonight?"

I turned to her, eyes wide in surprise, "No, I did not. You holding out on me, Gabs?" I swatted her on the arm. I hadn't really looked at Gabby before, but I noticed on closer examination that she was wearing eyeliner and lip gloss, a clear sign of an impending date, and her hair, while still in its messy side braid, seemed more smooth and styled than usual. As she turned fully to face me, I noticed that she was wearing an actual dress underneath her black Hogwarts robes. Gabby, who couldn't be bothered to brush her hair some days, was actually dressed up for a date, which made me think it was serious. This in turn only sparked my curiosity as to who it was.

Gabby rolled her eyes, but I saw she'd gone slightly red. "Just to Puddifoot's, that's all. It's the first night in Hogsmeade we have, and this way neither of you can be around to bother me." I'd forgotten they'd said we could go to Hogsmeade tonight. It would make prefect rounds a lot easier, that was for sure. Most people who went to Hogsmeade on Fridays were couples, saving us the trouble of having to deduct points from couples who decided the best place to snog was a musty old classroom.

"So, who is Mystery Boy?" I asked, and Savvy leaned in towards us. Clearly she'd revealed Gabby's secret to me in the hopes that I could get more information out of her than she'd been able to.

However, Gabby just shook her head, "He's none of your business, that's who he is."

Savvy and I exchanged a look. If she wouldn't tell us who he was, this had to be really good. But, before we could proceed with the interrogation, Albus appeared. He smiled at me, but his face darkened as he looked over at Gabby, taking in her formalwear.

Gabby gave him a tight smile, "I hope you're not planning on giving me a lecture in front of my best friends, Al. It's bad taste."

Albus was undeterred by her warning and sat down next to Savvy, facing Gabby. He crossed his arms, "Gabby, it's a terrible idea. He's not-"

Gabby cut him off with a look that lowered the temperature in the room by ten degrees, "Al, you are _not _my cousin, you are not my brother, and you have no say in my decisions. You forfeited that right when you left Rosie and me for Schultz and all your other popular friends. So, I suggest you get up right now and pick up Schultz for your date tonight, because nothing from you is going to change my mind."

Al's face looked almost purple, but he did as Gabby asked and left, although not without giving her a few nasty looks along the way. Savvy and I looked at each other, and the look on her face said it all. We had to figure out who this guy was, not just out of curiosity, but out of concern for Gabby. She wasn't always known for her judgement, especially when it came to boys, and if Al's fears were real, well...who knows what could happen?

* * *

I went off to Prefect rounds after dinner with a plan. Somehow, I had to get to Hogsmeade that night. I thought about blowing off rounds altogether and just going, but I knew Scorpius probably wouldn't hesitate to tell McGonagall. Besides, I had to get my problem worked out. So, I decided I'd fake sick or something and get out as soon as I could. Savvy had said she'd wait for me down by the statue outside so we could head down together.

Surprisingly, Scorpius wasn't there when I arrived at the entrance to the second floor corridor. I checked my watch and saw I was ten minutes early for once. My rush to get to Hogsmeade after Gabby had excused herself had caused me to scarf down my food and sprint up here. I leaned against the wall and waited, and a few minutes later I saw a blonde figure walking at a slightly accelerated pace up the stairs, as if too lazy to run but still trying to get somewhere quickly.

"Evening, Malfoy. Not running late, are we?" I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Check your watch, Weasley. I have another minute."

"I'm surprised you even bothered to show up. Shouldn't you be on a date with your girl of the week down in Hogsmeade right about now?"

He took a place on the wall next to me and replied, "And cheat on you, Red? Never. You'd be heartbroken."

"Yes, I'd be absolutely crushed. I'd be weeping into my toast for weeks." I teased. Okay, so he hadn't been completely horrible yet. But, just wait. I knew he'd push me over the edge eventually.

Scorpius looked at his watch and pushed himself up into a standing position. "So, what's the plan for tonight, Red? Are we scaling the Astronomy Tower? Hiking through the Forbidden Forest? Diving into the Great Lake?"

"The only thing I want to do tonight is go to Hogsmeade." I blurted out. Merlin, I'd blown it. Now there was no way I was getting out sick. Scorpius was going to have me trapped here all night and-

"Let's do it, then." Scorpius said, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to stare at him This was a joke, right? But, he seemed perfectly sincere. Was it possible that Malfoy was offering to...help me? Merlin, he was ruining my plan. I was supposed to hate him again by now.

"Aren't you at all worried about the trouble we'd be getting in for skipping?" I asked, although I knew the answer was no. Scorpius didn't care about consequences in the least.

He shook his head, a smile playing on his lips, "Ah, but we wouldn't be skipping. We'd be fulfilling academic requirements."

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Where was he going with this?

He gave me his trademark smirk, "Ah, so much to learn, Red. In the Prefect handbook, it says there are only three excuses that will get you out of rounds: illness, Quidditch practice or another club, and fulfilling academic requirements. There's a rune down in Hogsmeade that we have to see for Ancient Runes, right? That's a requirement fulfilled in my book."

I couldn't believe he'd actually read the handbook, let alone taken the time to memorize some of the rules. Then again, Scorpius has always loved finding ways to get out of work. In this case, that worked in my favor. However, I wasn't going to lie, if I could. "Fine, but I have a few conditions."

Scorpius frowned, "How are you in a position to make the rules, Weasley?"

I ignored him, "First, we're bringing our partners."

Malfoy's scowl deepened, "Oh, no. I'm not going to Hogsmeade with Blythe-"

"What's wrong with Blythe?" I demanded. I couldn't believe he didn't like such a sweet girl. He was more of a snob than I thought.

He looked down, "Nothing. It's not Blythe, it's...Well, I guess when I think about it, it is Blythe." I'd never seen him this tongue-tied before. He regained his usual cocky bluster after a moment, "Let's head for Hufflepuff, then."

* * *

We went down to the kitchens area, using the stairs this time. I wondered how we were going to get in, but Scorpius simply walked up to a pile of barrels and knocked a peculiar rhythm. The portrait hanging behind the barrels swung open, and I saw inside a cozy, bright yellow common room. The only people around were a bunch of first through third years, playing Exploding Snap.

A few looked unhappy to see a Slytherin and a Gryffindor in the common room, but most didn't seem to care. While it was still frowned upon to enter other house areas, it was far more common than you'd think. Partners often chose common rooms over libraries for working, and couples normally knew the way into each other's houses for obvious purposes.

Scorpius tapped a third year girl on the shoulder, "Excuse me, could you please tell me where Blythe Underwood is?"

She giggled in the silly, flirty way that little girls do when they're trying to be cute for older boys. "Upstairs. You want me to get her for you?"

Scorpius nodded, "That would be great, thanks." The girl ran off through a tunnel in the left side of the room.

I gave Malfoy a surprised glance, "I didn't know you had manners."

He gave a small laugh, "Please, Red. I'm from an old Pureblood family. I learned which fork to use before I learned to walk."

The girl returned, Blythe following behind her. She must've been going on a date too, as she was wearing a purple dress and high heels beneath her robes. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and she wore little makeup, but she was stunning. I wanted to hate Blythe for her effortless beauty, but I couldn't. No one could. Blythe was sweet as cauldron cake. It wasn't fair, someone being beautiful and kind. Things needed to balance out, so the rest of us didn't feel completely inferior.

But, the look she gave Scorpius was not kind. In fact, it was uncharacteristically nasty. "Why are you here, Scorp?" she asked. Scorp? I'd never heard Scorpius go by a nickname.

Scorpius was unfazed by her attitude, "We need to complete an assignment. Think you can postpone your engagement?"

"Not really. Can't we do this tomorrow?" Blythe said flatly.

Scorpius echoed her tone, "Not really. C'mon, Davies is a pushover. He'd wait all night for you if you asked."

"I know this will shock you, but sometimes not everyone is going to do exactly what you want, Scorp." Blythe replied, pushing past him on the way to the common room door. By this point, most activity in the common room had stopped to watch the drama unfold.

Scorpius called after her, "Consider it doing me a favor then, Underwood? Paying an old debt?"

Blythe turned back towards us and crossed her arms, "How late do you plan on keeping me?"

I couldn't believe that had actually worked. How did he always get everything he wanted? "Oh, only an hour or two. Now, where's Beckworth?"

"Down at the gate waiting for the carriage. He left about ten minutes before you arrived, so we'd better hurry." Blythe said, although she didn't exactly look like she was about to sprint out the door.

Scorpius nodded, and went over to the painting, holding the door open for Blythe, "After you." I climbed out after her, surprised he didn't shut the door in my face like I thought he would. Plan B was working perfectly, but Plan A was a miserable failure thus far. Why couldn't he be the pain in the arse he usually was? I seemed to be able to communicate with him now; that was a small victory. But, I wanted the plan to work the way it was supposed to. I couldn't really just dislike him forever, could I?

* * *

We reached the statue by the entrance outside roughly ten minutes later, after an extremely awkward walk down where Scorpius and Blythe kept sniping at each other, and I just tried to keep out of the way. I'd never seen Scorpius like this with another girl, although this was different than the way Scorpius and I went at it. With me, Scorpius was just sort of teasingly annoying. On the other hand, his conversation with Blythe was surprisingly vicious. They seemed to have no trouble going at it. This wasn't to say Scorpius hadn't been mean to me. It just wasn't...this. We argued, but I don't think I'd ever seen us this spiteful, with all the little jabs flying back and forth between them.

Ian stood in a small crowd of other people, including Savvy. Blythe came up beside him and started talking with him, looking decidedly desperate. Ian was nodding, and I saw Savvy, trying to inconspicuously eavesdrop and failing miserably. I turned to see where Scorpius had gone off to. He had gone over to the left side of the crowd, where I saw him talking with Rowan, who had Marissa tucked under his arm.

With my current party occupied, I went over to Savvy. She was looking at me amusedly as I stopped in front of her. "So...I'm here."

Savvy nodded, "Yes, although I don't think us taking Scorpius, Blythe Underwood, and Ian with us was really in the game plan."

I frowned, "Ian isn't coming with us, Sav."

Savvy let out a small laugh, "Yes he is. Blythe just invited him. Apparently, this is something about the Ancient Runes partner project? You _are _his partner."

I groaned loudly. It wasn't that I didn't like Ian; he was a perfectly nice bloke. But, I had a job to do, and actually having my partner around would complicate things. "I don't suppose you'd like to find your partner and make a night of it?"

Savvy shrugged, "Can't. Al left with Kennedy for whatever they had planned when the last set of carriages came in."

I decided in that moment that I was not letting Al get off the hook for this. It was for him that we'd blown off all of our previous plans to go to Hogsmeade to find Gabs. I was not facing her anger alone if she caught us, either. If we were going down, he was going down with us. "Well, I guess we'll have to take a little detour and find him, then."

The carriages rolled up, and it was then that our group reassembled and the five of us squeezed into Carriage Nine. Blythe hesitated before getting in, running her fingers along the shiny brass plate that had the carriage number on it. She seemed lost in thought, but was snapped out of her trance by Ian, who offered a hand to help her into the carriage. She climbed in, and then it was Blythe, Ian, and I on one side of the carriage, Scorpius and Savvy on the other. Blythe was looking at Scorpius, but not with anger or bitterness. She just looked wistful and a little sad. "You remember this one, Scorp?"

He rolled his eyes as if that were the silliest thing she could ever ask, "I don't think I could really forget, Blythe."

Blythe looked like she was on the verge of tears. Ian, on the other hand, looked as if he might vomit. I was just wondering what had caused the sudden change in attitude between the two of them. Before I could stop myself, one word came out of my mouth, "What?"

Scorpius didn't seem annoyed by the question. He turned away from Blythe for a moment to face me. He crossed his arms, and in a blasé tone, he answered, "Nothing much, Red. This carriage is just where Blythe and I had our first kiss."

* * *

There was long, awkward pause after that in the carriage, in which I attempted to process the incomprehensible information that was just given to me. Blythe, a sweet, smart, reasonably sane person, had dated Scorpius. Scorpius, a shallow, selfish, sarcastic twit, had somehow managed to land Blythe Underwood. They apparently cared enough to remember the exact carriage they had their first kiss in. How did I not notice this? I'm always stuck with Scorpius. You'd think I'd notice he had Blythe as a girlfriend. Maybe I did and just thought I lost my mind. It's not an unlikely possibility.

Scorpius broke the silence, "So, what's the plan for Hogsmeade, Red?"

I had to think. Where were we going? There was a part of me that wanted to blow off the previous plan and start questioning Scorpius. However, I suspected I wouldn't get much out of him, and it wasn't exactly proper etiquette to question your enemies about their personal lives. What did that leave? Well, obviously I needed to find Al, find Gabby, and...what? I knew I needed to get to Gabby. The goal beyond that was unclear.

While I didn't know what I wanted, I could buy myself some time to figure it out. "How about we all meet at the rune at in two hours? That should give everyone time to do what they want."

Blythe seemed pleased by this arrangement, and Scorpius didn't reply, so I took that to mean he was alright with the plan as well. Ian nodded slightly; I noticed he looked less queasy than before. I realized the carriage was slowing, and we halted suddenly. Everyone on my side of the carriage was thrown forward, and I was practically in Scorpius's lap. The driver came around to open the door, and we all clambered out of the carriage. Blythe and Ian walked off together to Hogsmeade, and Scorpius caught up with Rowan, who had just gotten out of the carriage ahead of us.

Savvy came over to me, examining the village in front of us. "Where do you think Al would be? Puddifoots?"

I snorted, "Please. Kennedy thinks the place is awful, according to Al. I bet it's just because all the couples are too busy gazing into each other's eyes to fawn over her. No, there's only one place Kennedy would deign to eat."

Savvy turned away from Hogsmeade to look at me, "Which would be...?"

It really should have been obvious, especially to a genius like Savvy. "The Three Broomsticks, of course."

* * *

The doorbell clanged as we entered the Three Broomsticks. It was jam-packed, every booth and table filled. However, I had an in with the barkeep, so I always had a seat. I strolled up to the bar and leaped up onto a stool. The stools were a recent installment, reserved for adults who were always complaining about Hogwarts students taking up all the space. I technically wasn't supposed to be up there as I wasn't out of Hogwarts, but the barkeep never minded. "Two butterbeers, please."

"Coming right up!" A voice called from the back storeroom. A moment passed, and Dominique appeared before us, setting two butterbeers before me.

Dominique was one of my favorite female cousins, and the exact opposite of Victoire. Victoire was studious and serious around everyone who wasn't Teddy. Dom was brilliant, but she chose to use her intelligence to figure out how to have as much fun as possible while scraping by in class. The entire family joked about how she was placed in Ravenclaw by mistake and the hat must have been a bit off that night. I don't think anyone realized that Dom was a genius when it came to business. Dom worked in The Three Broomsticks every summer for three years, saved up all her money, and eventually bought the place from Rosmerta when she retired. She was only eighteen, but she was already a successful barkeep.

Dom had made the Three Broomsticks popular again, helped in no small part by the fact that fifth year boys would come in to sit at the bar and flirt with her. That was the real reason it had been restricted to adults in the first place, although some of them had made attempts of their own. Still, the whole thing seemed to exhaust her sometimes, like tonight. "No offense, but your school is full of obnoxious twits. All the boys in that corner booth, especially. They keep trying to get me to slip them firewhiskey and making the most brainless remarks," she sighed. "Unfortunately, it appears they've got Louie in their clutches."

I glanced back to the corner booth by the window, the most coveted seat in the Three Broomsticks. Sure enough, there was Louis, arm around one of the Harem girls, laughing too loudly at something she said. I scanned the rest of the booth, catching a glimpse of Rowan and Marissa. I almost thought they weren't there, until I turned all the way around to talk to Savvy, and that's when I saw Al, Kennedy sitting right up next to him, practically on his lap. That's also when I saw someone who would make this job even harder than Schultz: Scorpius, who was sitting between Rowan and Kennedy, teasing her about something. Kennedy giggled, punching him in the arm, and it was interesting to note that while Al didn't scowl, Louis did.

Dom clearly noticed, too. "Merlin, could he be any more obvious?"

Savvy snorted, "Well, he could hex Albus and Malfoy, but I think that might be a bit much."

"I think it's a possibility." I said, leaping off the stool, butterbeer in hand. This was possible. I just had to be casual and cool. I couldn't let the rest of the table see what an urgent matter this was, or _some people _would try and butt in.

I walked over as casually as I could, Savvy following behind me. I sipped my butterbeer, hoping that even though it lacked alcohol, it would give me some courage anyway. I stopped directly in front of the table, and the group instantly feel silent. All eyes were on me, and I took another sip of butterbeer, looking straight at Al. "Sorry to interrupt, but do you think I could borrow Al? It won't be long at all."

Kennedy smirked at me, subtly getting even closer to Al. "You can't wait a little bit longer, Rose? We're on a date right now."

I wanted to point out how much of a lie that was, with the half dozen others who accompanied them on their "date" and Kennedy's tendency to flirt with every boy at the table who wasn't Al. But, I sipped butterbeer instead, trying to hold my tongue. Kennedy knew she had control of this situation, and the perfect opportunity to get revenge for my comments a couple of weeks ago.

Someone cut in here, much to my surprise, "Come on, Kennedy. You see Al every day. Let Rose have him for a bit."

I looked at Louis, shocked that he was actually defending me. But, the look on his face told me that it wasn't just familial loyalty that pushed him to side with me. He clearly wanted to spend some time with his ex-girlfriend, and Al was standing in the way.

Scorpius chose this moment to enter the conversation, "It's not like you'll be lonely, Schultz." He gave Louis a significant look, and Louis glared at him. Wow, two Trio members assisting my cause in one night? Did Dom slip Felix in my drink or something?

Al was just looking down, thinking. But, he eventually came to a decision of his own. "Kenny, I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

Kennedy gave a loud sigh, admitting defeat. "Fine. Take him. But, I'm leaving after this, whether you're back or not."

They all moved to let Al out, and we headed out of the pub as a group. Al started talking once the door closed. "What's this about, Rose?"

There were many things I could have said to this, but I chose to answer with another question, "Kenny? Really? _That's _your romantic pet name for her? A name that sounds like it belongs to a thirty-year-old man?"

He held up his hands defensively, "Hey, Kennedy's a hard name. There aren't many ways to shorten it."

I snorted, "I just can't believe you've gotten so lovesick as to give each other vomit-worthy nicknames. I did you a favor by getting you out of that booth."

Al rolled his eyes, "So, are you going to answer my original question or just insult me all night?"

"Fine. We're going to find out who Gabby's mystery boy is, so we can pass judgement on whether he's as horrid as you made him out to be." I said.

"Oh, trust me, he's terrible. You know him."

I whirled around, "What? Gabby's dating someone I know? You couldn't have told me this before?"

He replied, "I told her I'd keep it a secret, even if I think it's a bad idea."

"So, she tells you, who she's been chewing out all year for dating Schultz, but not me, her best friend?" I was practically yelling now.

"It wasn't her choice, Rose," he snapped, "I saw them together. That's how I know. I tried to tell her to stop, but-"

"Well, tell me who he is then!" I retorted, "I can stop it."

He looked down, "Rose, she's my friend too, and that's not fair to her. Look, if you just came out here to find her, don't. That's just going to make her angrier and more determined to prove us wrong. The thing's going to combust on its own, I promise you."

"What, so she thinks I wouldn't approve?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe everyone has their secrets." he answered, "Now, if this is all you brought me out for, I'm going to go back to my girlfriend, thanks."

I was just frustrated now, so fed up with my cousin that the words that came next just slipped out, "Fine, Al. Leave me hanging yet again. It'll serve you right when you find your girlfriend sticking her tongue down Louis's throat."

Al went pale, and I just stood there, my mouth open. What had I just said? He opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it without a word, turned on his heel, and headed for the Three Broomsticks.

Savvy stood behind me, stunned by the way the conversation had gone. "Do you...Are we going to go to Puddifoot's?"

I collapsed onto a bench, feeling exhausted as the rage drained away. I was still angry at Gabby, for not trusting me enough to tell me something so important. I was angry at Al, for never coming through and for caring more about Kennedy than us. But, I felt angry with myself too, because I knew Al was just trying to be a good friend to Gabby and Gabby wanted some privacy, yet I had blown up at him anyway.

"No, no we aren't." I wasn't sure if I wanted to apologize to Al or not, but I was going to respect his wishes. "You might want to go take a picture of that rune, though. I don't think your partner is going to make it."

This was the great thing about Savvy. She knew when I said leave, she should leave. Gabby would've stayed, trying to force me to feel better. Savvy simply asked, "Should I take a picture for you?"

I nodded numbly, putting my head in my hands. I heard the crunch of the snow as she walked in the other direction, leaving me alone. True, there were students milling about, standing in the road and chatting. But, none of them saw the red hair of the girl with her head buried in her hands, and if they did, they didn't want to get involved. I didn't want them involved, either. I just wanted to hate myself for saying exactly the wrong thing to one of my best friends, and possibly driving him away forever. That was all I asked.

* * *

Of course, fate would not obey my one simple wish. Apparently, Kennedy was more impatient than usual, because within fifteen minutes, the group was passing me, on their way to Honeydukes. Al didn't look at me, but I saw through the gaps in my fingers that Kennedy noticed me. She gave me a haughty look, flipping her ponytail behind her. Louis and Rowan didn't seem to notice, but Scorpius did. Being Scorpius, he wouldn't just let it go. No, I watched as he said something to Louis, then left the group and started towards me. Come to gloat, obviously. He had won another victory, drawing my cousin over to the dark side.

He sat down by me on the bench. "We're not seeing that rune, are we, Red?"

I sighed, pulling myself into a sitting position. I'd be damned if I looked like a sobbing fool in front of Malfoy. "No, I suppose not."

"I just wish I hadn't dragged Underwood out here. She'll be cutting her date with Davies short now, although I'm sure she's glad to have an excuse to do it." he replied.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?"

"Because tonight you're technically somewhat my responsibility, and I generally don't like to let girls cry on my watch."

I huffed indignantly, "I'm not your responsibility. We're partners. If anything, you're mine. I was _not _crying, either."

"You just had your head buried in your hands, looking like the most miserable thing in the world." he pointed out. He wasn't really trying to console me, which I liked. But, I was suspicious. Why was he here? Our intense hatred for each other had softened, but not to the point that he would care.

"It's a...long story, and you're not the one to tell it to."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

I searched for the words, "Because...I don't like you. You don't like me. This whole thing is wrong. You are supposed to be making fun of me. You are supposed to be calling me Red and making me miserable, not sitting by me when I've just fucked up royally and telling me I shouldn't cry."

"Red...did I ever say I didn't like you?" he asked.

Could he be saying what I thought I was saying? "Wh-What? Well, no, I guess, but it was implied..."

"Have you ever considered that I just find making fun of you amusing? You never seemed too bothered by it." He was really looking at me now, and I was feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

I suppose I never had hated Scorpius the way I hated people like Kennedy. It was also true that sometimes arguing with him had an element of fun to it. He had never bought into the Weasley Effect; in fact, he actively challenged it. But, this was Malfoy. He was not to be trusted. "You're lying."

He shook his head, "Swear on Merlin, I'm not."

I glared at him, "You have told me you hate me."

He laughed, "Yeah, when we were twelve. I was pissed that you were a little brainiac, beating me on all the tests. Kids grow up, Red. You know that."

I was out of arguments at that point. Had we really moved beyond childish hatred when I wasn't paying attention? Had I just clung to it, thinking Scorpius was doing the same? "So...you think I'm all right, then?"

He was giving me that look again, the one of exasperation and something I could never place. "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry for the shock, Red."

I just laughed, out of the pure confusion and strangeness that comes from having such an essential thing turn out to be wrong. Malfoy and I didn't dislike each other. But, then what were we? "So...now what?"

"Now, I leave, because you're not going to sob anymore. You get up, you find Ian and Blythe and tell them that the plans are off and copy your picture for me." I tried to protest, but he went on, "Then, you do what you want. We've got all night, after all."

"Yeah, I guess that's fine." I said dazedly. I half thought this was some bizarre dream, that I'd wake up to find the right Scorpius, the one I'd always known.

Scorpius and I stood, and he started walking in the direction Al's group had gone, when he turned back to face me. He called out, "Oh, and Red?"

"Yeah?" I shouted back.

"Don't worry about not liking me. I can fix that!" he yelled, and then went back to walking, leaving me stunned.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned to see Gabby, still in her formal garb, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey. How was your date?" I asked.

"Fantastic, thanks. Why are you down here?" she replied, "Not trying to find out who my date was, were you?"

I wanted to laugh at how quickly she'd seen straight through me. That was Gabby for you; she was the master at calling your BS. I shook my head, "No, Malfoy and I just decided to blow off rounds." I paused before I asked, "Did you know he didn't hate me?"

Gabby studied me a moment before smiling slightly, "I might have guessed it. So, what do you want to do?"

"How about we find Sav? I have some errands to run." I said.

Gabby nodded, "That sounds like a wonderful plan, Rosie."

So, the two of us headed off into the night, towards the rose garden just outside the village where Savvy and the rune would be. The rest of that evening was a blur of laughter and butterbeer, all of which I spent considering Albus, Scorpius, and how very wrong I had been.

What did he mean about fixing my dislike of him? I mean, he couldn't expect to just waltz in and make four years of hatred disappear. Then again, that night had proved that nothing was impossible. But, Scorpius and I as anything but enemies? It was madness. Pure and utter madness. In that moment, one thing was clear: The madness was not only spreading, it was getting worse.


End file.
